Promises of the Past
by asian princess 61
Summary: (kurxoc, hixoc, yusxkei, kuwxyuk, boxko) a parody of the sailormoon legend. A Princess and Prince's story of the hardships of love. DONE
1. Promises of the Past Prolog Unbelievable

Promises of the Past Prologue: Unbelievable  
  
She walked into a large bedroom filled with fine, gold furniture, upholstered in vibrant reds and greens. With short red hair and shining, innocent green eyes, a small boy stood at her side. Gently, she helped the small boy into a large gold bed and quietly tucked him in.  
  
"Mama," the boy began, "could you tell me a story?"  
  
The woman turned and caused her black hair and dark red gown to flutter softly. She smiled and walked back to the boy's bedside.  
  
"Why not, Kurama?" she said softly gently stroking the boy's red curls. "You have a long and proper life ahead of you as the Prince of Earth. I suppose I could let you have one story."  
  
Prince Kurama smiled as the woman sat quietly next to him.  
  
"Do you want me to tell you a story about the Moon Princess and her Kingdom?" she asked softly, smiling gently.  
  
The boy nodded as his emerald eyes shined curiously.  
  
"Well, the Princess is very beautiful. She watches over us from her kingdom on the moon," she began as Kurama's eyes grew heavy. "She and her people watch over us and protect us bringing comfort and messages of love and friendship."  
  
Kurama smiled as his eyes grew heavier.  
  
"Is she far away?" he asked drowsily.  
  
"Far away," she began quietly as she stared out into the dark sky gazing deep into the stars and into the moon. "But at the same time very close, like a guardian angel."  
  
Slowly, Kurama slipped in and out of consciousness, hearing the last of his mother's words.  
  
"And they say," she whispered as she watched the small boy fall into a world of dreams, "she has unsurpassed beauty. And if you should ever see her, you'll never be the same. The Moon Kingdom legends say she will fall in love with a man of roses. But her love with this man is forbidden. And so she and her lover will bring destruction to the Moon Kingdom and her lover's homeland."  
  
Quietly, the woman blew out the candles in the room, leaving the sleeping boy under the sheets and under the moonlight shining through the balcony doors.  
  
"Is he asleep, Queen Shiori?" a maid, adorned in black, asked as she walked up to the woman.  
  
Shiori nodded smiling sadly.  
  
"Life will be hard on him," the maid said sadly, "since his father has died, and he's the only heir to the Throne of Earth."  
  
Shiori nodded.  
  
"But these stories are the only comforts he has," she began worriedly. "They're nothing but stories. There's nothing we can do to change that."  
  
In a large, marbled room filled with computers and quietly working men, a small girl, dressed in a night shift, with her black hair rolling down her back in black pigtails, watched the Queen and the maid's discussion. 'But we are real,' she thought sadly as she turned to another monitor watching the Prince of Earth quietly sleeping. 'I, the Moon Princess, am not just a child's bedtime story.'  
  
(Author's Note [Disclaimer]: This story belongs Naoko Takeuchi, the creator of "Sailor Moon." The changed descriptions of the characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, Naoko Takeuchi's husband. The shows "Sailor Moon" and "Yu Yu Hakusho" (Togashi's show) belong to Dic, Funimation, Studio Perrot, Shonen Jump, and their respective Japanese companies. Jesscheaux and Rei you'll appear in the next chapter. Kohaku you'll appear around chapters 2-3) 


	2. Promises of the Past pt 1 Never Ending D...

Promises of the Past pt. 1: Never Ending Dreams  
  
She walked out onto her balcony staring deep into the large blue planet below her as her long black hair, held back into long pig tails blew softly in the wind. Her brown eyes shined in the earth's cool light. The cool Moon air blew fluttering her white dress. She turned her gaze to the white rose garden below her. Dreaming, she closed her eyes as white rose petals blew around her, filling the air with their sweet scent.  
  
"Kizna!" a scolding voice yelled making the girl's eyes snap open.  
  
Kizna turned toward her guardian's pink glaring gaze.  
  
"Botan?" she questioned innocently, "is something the matter?"  
  
Botan sighed her shoulders causing her pink gown to slump.  
  
"Princess Kizna," she began sternly, "do you realize what time it is?"  
  
"I do," Kizna replied quietly turning back to the large blue planet. "I'm just.."  
  
"Dreaming?" Botan said wistfully as she stepped onto the balcony to the Princess's side.  
  
Botan chuckled.  
  
"Dreaming of the handsome Prince and his handsome generals residing within the earth's palace are we?" Botan asked teasingly.  
  
Princess Kizna nodded smiling a reverie's smile. A gentle, imagining wind blew.  
  
"I think we're all a bit curious about earth," a voice said softly behind them making Botan and Kizna turn.  
  
"Yea, I definitely agree, Keiko," Botan replied smiling softly, watching as a brown haired girl with brown eyes step onto the balcony.  
  
Quietly, Keiko's blue and yellow gown rustled.  
  
"I want to see it, too," said another voice. "It makes me wonder what's down there."  
  
Princess Kizna, Botan, and Keiko turned to a small girl dressed in an ice blue gown trimmed in deep blue with long sea-green hair and crimson eyes.  
  
"Hey, Yukina," replied Kizna smiling as she turned back towards the shining blue and green marble in the sky. "We're all eager, but Lunar law forbids us going down to earth."  
  
"Same with Mercury law," Yukina replied.  
  
"And Mars," Keiko added.  
  
"And Venus," Botan sighed leaning on the stone balcony's railing.  
  
"As with Jupiter," a cold voice muttered.  
  
"Why Sakura!" Kizna turned smiling a teasing smile. "I didn't think you had dreams of going to Earth in your head.  
  
Crossing her arms, Sakura glared and walked to the balcony beside the other girls. Sakura smirked.  
  
"What can I say?" she asked arrogantly. "Even I get a bit curious at times too."  
  
"Of course," Kizna replied as the other girls chuckled, "but as they say: 'We're fighting to dream. Our desire is freedom. We can't deceive our own hearts.'"  
  
Keiko, Yukina, Botan, and Sakura nodded in agreement.  
  
"You were always a dreamer, Kizna," Botan said smiling, "a never ending dreamer."  
  
"I'd be careful if I were you, Kizna," Keiko nagged. "It might just get you into lots of trouble one day. You'll see."  
  
Kizna rolled her eyes. "Well," she began turning toward the balcony door leading to her room, "I'll deal with that day when it comes."  
  
The others followed chuckling quietly. One by one, as Kizna held open her bedroom door, the girls exited, leaving Kizna alone in her room. Slowly, she walked to her light blue and silver bed and flopped down into the soft sheets. Quietly, she sighed sadly as she rolled onto her stomach watching the earth in the night sky. 'So, what if I dream about the handsome Prince on earth?' she thought as she reached under a gold pillow. With a soft rustle, she pulled out a small, gold, star shaped locket. She opened the locket as a haunting melody drifted into the room. She stared at a picture of a handsome man with long red hair and soft green eyes. 'You've grown up so much from the little boy you once were Prince Kurama,' she thought running her fingers gently over the picture. Quietly, she sighed. She looked up through the glass balcony doors still watching the earth's soft glow.  
  
Prince Kurama drummed his fingers tiredly on the armrest of his throne. He sighed as he watched the colorful gowns of dancers spin and twirl around the ballroom.  
  
"Kurama," a woman's voice scolded beside him, "sit up straight. You'll wrinkle your suit."  
  
"Yes, Mother," Prince Kurama sighed adjusting himself.  
  
"Remember," the voice warned, "you must call me 'Queen Shiori' in public. Not 'Mother.'"  
  
Kurama nodded. Smoothing the wrinkles and adjusting the gold and emerald crown on his red hair, he ran his white gloved hands over his purple suit and black pants. Behind him, a voice chuckled. He turned.  
  
"Well, well, well," the voice began still chuckling "the Prince is in trouble. For once."  
  
Dressed in a black tuxedo, a crimson-eyed man walked up to him.  
  
"Well, Hiei," Prince Kurama began, "one might be tired too if he were to be here at such a late hour and surrounded by gold digging Philistines."  
  
"Well, the others don't seem to mind," Hiei smirked watching three other men flirt and dance with women on the floor.  
  
"Well, that's Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma for you," Kurama replied.  
  
"Did we hear you calling us, Your Highness?" a voice filled with boyish charm asked.  
  
Kurama and Hiei watched as a boy with short black hair walked up.  
  
"No Yusuke," Kurama replied.  
  
His brown eyes shining, Yusuke smirked. "Don't tell us his highness is bored," Yusuke joked. "You're surrounded by beautiful women."  
  
"That maybe so," a gruff voice said, "but at least his highness respects women."  
  
"Does that mean something, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked, glaring at a tall redhead.  
  
Soft snickers went around the small group. Kuwabara's dark eyes flashed with a challenge as Yusuke's accepted.  
  
"Will you two knock it off?" an annoyed voice yelled. "We're at a party for his highness."  
  
The others turned to a boy with shining brownish gold eyes.  
  
"Sorry, Koenma," Yusuke and Kuwabara muttered.  
  
"You two should follow his highness's orders," Koenma replied brushing his brown bangs from his face, "It is your duty."  
  
Kurama and Hiei chuckled.  
  
Two figures stood in the computer room as the hum of the computers surrounded them. Quietly, they watched the laughing quintet on the screen. A tall, brown haired girl turned to the girl beside her.  
  
"What do you think, Rei?" the brown haired girl asked, "I don't trust them."  
  
"Neither do I, Jesscheaux," Rei replied her blue eyes shining worriedly. "I sense a great disaster will befall us because of these men."   
  
"But for now we can do nothing. Our Princess loves this Prince Kurama of earth," Jesscheaux replied as Rei nodded gravely.  
  
Tightly, Rei gripped the long purple staff in her hands. A large red orb shined dangerously at the top of it. Tensely, she turned away causing her long, dark hair and gown to flutter.  
  
"I will retire for the evening and will investigate this occurrence tomorrow. Goodnight, Jesscheaux," Rei said quietly walking out of the room.  
  
"Goodnight, Rei," Jesscheaux replied her green eyes shining worriedly.  
  
'Princess,' she thought softly. 'You mustn't love this man. He's more dangerous than you'll ever know.' Her hands gripped her purple gown tightly as her knuckles turned a deathly white.  
  
Rei walked into her large bedroom furnished with deep black and gold furniture. Tiredly, she sat down in a black chair and rested her head on her hand. Quietly, she sighed as the Queen's warning words echoed in her mind.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
She stood before the beautiful Moon Kingdom Queen sitting on her throne. She looked up at her worriedly as the Queen stood making her long white dress rustle as she walked towards her. Rei looked up to the taller dark haired woman with soft brown eyes.  
  
"Rei," she began softly, "as the Princess of Pluto it is your duty to stand as the Guardian of Space and Time. Do you understand?"  
  
Rei nodded.  
  
"The Time Gate and Time Stream is a dark place where there is no time," she said. "As long as you are there, you will never age or grow old. You will know every instance in time, past, present, and future. You can move time forwards or backwards, but you can never stop time or tell the happenings of the future to anyone. The future is always decided and can never be changed."  
  
"I understand, Queen Makoto," Rei replied.  
  
Queen Makoto nodded and turned to a soldier standing by her silver throne. Slowly, the silver armored soldier walked to her side carrying a large purple staff with a large red orb glowing at its top. Queen Makoto took the staff.  
  
"This is the Time Key," she began. "The orb is the Garnet Orb. Use these items to control time. Use these items wisely. Should you break any of the Time Laws, your punishment is death."  
  
Rei nodded and took the purple staff in her hands and stared into the Queen's trusting brown gaze. Slowly, Rei curtsied and exited the throne room.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
I must check the Time Stream, Rei thought quietly as she stood taking the Time Key with her. Through the intricately detailed halls, she walked stopping at a large purple door with Pluto's planetary symbol painted on the wood. With a tap on the door with the Time Key, the door opened, and Rei slowly stepped inside.  
  
As the dark mists cleared a path before her, Rei walked to a large purple door engraved with the phases of the moon. She turned and looked deep into the dark mists.  
  
"Come to me, God Cronus!" she cried into the mists. "Tell me what will happen to our future if our Princess falls in love with the Prince of earth!"  
  
A wave of mist surrounded her, filling her head with visions of the future.  
  
Around her, the cries of the wounded deafened her ears. She stood in a large battle ground as the cold, icy wind fluttered her tattered gown. In horror, she looked down and found deep, crimson blood staining her hands and the ground around her. She opened her mouth in a silent scream.  
  
Rei gasped loudly as she the mists retreated from her frightened figure. Quickly, she ran out of the room containing the Time Gate. She slammed the door making an eerie echo through the quiet halls. Ghostly white, she slid to the floor panting and gasping in a cold sweat. 'Her accursed dreams will kill us all,' she thought frightened. 'And there's nothing we can do to stop it. ' 


	3. Promises of the Past pt 2 Daydream Gener...

Promises of the Past pt. 2 Daydream Generation  
  
The ball rolled on in a mix of vibrant colors spinning in front of Kurama's eyes. Disgusted, he turned away. Quickly, he stood and walked out into a large garden filled with red roses unaware of someone following him.  
  
"Your Highness, are you all right?" a seductive voice asked worriedly.  
  
Kurama turned and smiled half-heartedly.  
  
"Oh, Lady Ruka," Kurama began, "yes, I'm all right. No need to worry."  
  
Gently lifting her purple gown, the beautiful, red haired woman walked up to him. She placed a pale hand on his arm as she stared up to him with seductive brown eyes.  
  
"But I must worry about you, your Majesty," she purred.  
  
Her long red hair covered one of her piercing eyes as she smiled fetchingly. Prince Kurama quickly shook her arm off and turned away looking into the roses.  
  
"If you don't mind," Kurama began coldly, "I would like to be alone."  
  
Lady Ruka cast him an insulted look and quietly turned away headed back for the place. 'I'll get you yet, my Prince,' she thought angrily. 'You'll belong to me and only me. You just wait and see.'  
  
Kurama ignored her retreating form and gazed up into the full moon. He stared as memories of fairy tales of the Moon Princess drifted through his head. 'I've lived a lonely life,' he thought. 'I have everything in the world, yet I have nothing at all.'  
  
"Nothing at all," Kurama sighed sadly still staring into the moon as strange shadows on the moon watched him quietly.  
  
~*~  
  
Princess Kizna walked into the computer room and watched his saddened face.   
  
"You may never know it Kurama," she began staring at him longingly, "but you'll always have me, because I will always love you. I'll be the light in your darkness and the stars that watch over you at night when you sleep. I'll always be with you in spirit."  
  
~*~  
  
"I find comfort in your spirit, Moon Princess," Kurama whispered. "Somehow, it feels as though you're here with me."  
  
~*~  
  
Kizna smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
"I love you always and forever, Princess," Kurama whispered still staring at the moon.  
  
'As will I,' she thought softly as she turned to leave. 'Dream Kurama Dream. Even if unwilling followers of reason and intelligence can't dream.'  
  
~*~  
  
Prince Kurama turned to leave the garden with a soft, loving smile dawning his features. As Queen Shiori watched in from a palace balcony, she smiled. He's smiling. 'You've had a long and hard life, Kurama, and I only wish you could be happy about something,' she thought happily. 'And he seems finally happy about something.'  
  
~*~  
  
With a heavy book in her lap, inside the palace library, Kizna sat in a chair staring out the window daydreaming of a certain earthly prince. Quickly losing herself in a reverie, she stared out into the bright blue sky, listening to the fountain in the garden bubble and trickle.  
  
"Kizna? Kizna? Kizna?" Botan asked. "Hello? Are you there?"  
  
Quickly, Kizna snapped out of her reverie.  
  
"Daydreaming again, Princess?" Sakura smirked.  
  
"Sorry," Kizna replied sighing.  
  
"Princess," Keiko sighed. "You have to learn your royal history."  
  
Kizna sighed and nodded and looked down into the book in her lap.  
  
"Oh don't worry, Kizna," Yukina said softly placing a friendly hand on Kizna's shoulder. "When we're done, you can dream all you like. We can dream all we like."  
  
"Yea," Botan agreed, "we're part of a daydreaming generation. Our futures are bright and open before us."  
  
Kizna and the others chuckled softly as small blue birds chirped in the bright morning light outside the window.  
  
~*~  
  
Prince Kurama stood quietly in the rose garden gently smelling the blood-red blossoms.  
  
"My, your Highness is surely a man of roses," Ruka said making Kurama look up to her.  
  
Kurama smiled.  
  
"Well, it is the symbol of earth's family," he replied, "but as they say, 'A rose may have thorns but all plants can be deadly'."  
  
Ruka nodded. Prince Kurama turned away making his long red cape fly from his white suit.  
  
"Good day Ruka," Prince Kurama said kindly. "I believe I have some training to do with the others."  
  
Lifting her blue dress, Ruka curtsied a small smile forming on her lips. You're falling for me your Highness, she thought. I just know you are.  
  
"Come quick! Come quick!" a servant dressed in rags cried running through the palace halls. "Prince Kurama is dueling with his generals! Come quick!"  
  
As the servant's cries echoed through the many palace halls, people came running to the computer room. From the library, the princess and her maids rushed to the computer room.  
  
~*~  
  
Two men's swords crashed together making a metallic thunder rumble in the palace halls. Green locked with crimson as the two men glared defiantly at one another. They pushed against one another trying to force the other into retreat. Hiei's eyes glowed with a demonic power as he suddenly forced the Prince's sword off his, making Kurama fall to the ground.   
  
Inside the recesses of his mind, Hiei snapped as he felt his sanity slipping away from his mental grasp. He charged at his Prince as his eyes were dark and demonic. He leapt into the air and prepared to strike.  
  
Prince Kurama's eyes went wide as Hiei's sword flew down at him at a killing speed.  
  
~*~   
  
The crowd watched as Hiei charged, ready to kill his Prince.  
  
"No!" Kizna cried loudly. "Don't hurt him, Hiei!"  
  
~*~  
  
Then, Hiei's snapped back into sanity. At the last second, he plunged the sword into the wood floor, nicking the Prince's throat and cutting his hair. Panting, Kurama sighed with relief as he reached up to his neck feeling a warm crimson liquid flow into his white shirt. Slowly, he sat up making a few locks of his hair fall slowly to the ground.  
  
"Your Majesty," Hiei said nervously leaning on his sword panting in a cold sweat. "Forgive me."  
  
Prince Kurama panted as a shocked gasp entered the room. He turned and found Ruka and the three other generals at her side.  
  
"Your Highness!" Ruka cried as she rushed to his side. "You're hurt."  
  
Quickly, she pulled out a small purple handkerchief and dabbed at his wounds. Kurama pushed her hand away.  
  
"I'll be all right, Ruka," he said hiding the annoyed lilt in his voice.  
  
He turned to his friend, still kneeling beside his sword.  
  
"Hiei, are you all right?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Forgive me, Your Majesty," Hiei replied. "For a moment, I felt like was being controlled."  
  
"Controlled?" Yusuke asked smirking. "Someone controlling the uncontrollable, Hiei? Impossible."  
  
"You never know, Yusuke," Koenma replied stepping up to his side. "There have been many strange occurrences lately in this kingdom, and we have yet to find out why."  
  
Kuwabara nodded.  
  
"You're lucky, Your Majesty," Kuwabara began. "You must have a guardian angel watching over you."  
  
~*~  
  
Kizna smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
"Don't be childish Kuwabara," Ruka chided. "Angels are as real as the Moon Princess. You don't believe in her do you Your Majesty? It's too far-fetched a story."  
  
Kurama turned away hiding his vision from her.  
  
"Of course not," he replied sadly. "She'll never be real."  
  
~*~  
  
Kizna's eyes filled with tears as she struggled to fight them back.  
  
"Kizna," Botan said softly as she walked slowly to the Princess's side.  
  
Quickly, Kizna, softly crying, pushed Botan aside and ran out of the room. Botan turned to the others and stared at the worried looks on their faces.  
  
~*~  
  
Crying, Kizna kneeled down to the edge of her bed. 'He doesn't believe in me,' she thought sadly. 'He probably never did.' The Prince's words echoed in her mind. 'It feels as though you're here with me. I love you always and forever.' Her tears came in a faster flow. 'I have to make him believe in me,' she thought. 'Oh Kurama, you always believed in me. Why stop now?'  
  
~*~  
  
From his balcony, Kurama stared out into the setting sun as the moon and stars first began to make their appearance. He turned his green eyes up towards the moon. 'I'm sorry, Moon Princess,' he thought. 'I'm so sorry.' He sighed and turned to walk inside.  
  
Slowly, drying her tears, she stood from her bedside and walked out to her balcony. 'If you will not believe in me,' she thought determinedly, 'I will give you proof that we exist. That I exist.' She raised her arms above her head as a small glowing crystal appeared in her hands.  
  
"Silver Crystal," she commanded, "take me to earth to see the Prince. And the man I love."  
  
A soft white dust surrounded her. Mother is said to be the only one who can master the Silver Crystal, she thought. But I don't care what punishment I receive. I have to make him believe. Slowly, her form faded from her balcony.  
  
~*~  
  
Stumbling from the dizzying effects of the crystal, she landed on the soft garden soil. She stepped slowly swaying to the side. She looked into the sky only to find her home covered by the dark, night clouds. A rose bush rustled.  
  
"Who's there?" a familiar voice called.  
  
She looked up and stared at her Prince. Quickly, her breath caught in her throat. Prince Kurama, she thought dazed.  
  
Kurama stared into the dark garden watching a dark figure. Slowly, he began to walk towards the figure. A female suitor? he asked himself quietly. But it's so late, and there is nothing going on tonight. Suddenly, he stopped and stared as his mouth went agape.  
  
As the dark night clouds parted, revealing the crescent moon, she stood in the sliver of a bright white beam. She turned to him, her brown eyes locking with his green ones. A wind of roses blew, fluttering her white dress and long dark hair.  
  
Slowly, Kizna began to walk towards the shocked Prince.  
  
"Do not be surprised," she said softly, "I am her. The Moon Princess. I'm Kizna."  
  
"My name is Kurama," he replied softly trying to find his voice.  
  
"I know," she began softly.  
  
She reached up to him and placed a pale hand on his cheek.  
  
"My people and I watch over you," she said, "We know everything about you."  
  
"You do?" Kurama replied softy as he placed his hand on top of hers.  
  
Princess Kizna nodded.  
  
"Do you still believe in me?" she asked sadly her brown eyes filling with tears.  
  
Prince Kurama nodded unable to reply. Princess Kizna smiled. Slowly, she stood on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Kurama's knees began to feel weak. Slowly, he closed his eyes and pulled her close. The moonlight rained down on them as both were blissfully unaware of Ruka's jealous glare watching them.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where do you think she is?" Keiko asked worriedly. "We've practically searched everywhere in the palace, and there's no sign of her."  
  
"I've got no idea," Botan replied.  
  
They continued walking headed for the computer room.  
  
"Maybe one of the men in here have seen her," Botan said as she and Keiko walked inside. "She's always in here watching her Prince."  
  
Keiko nodded. Botan and Keiko looked up to see Jesscheaux and Rei's glares.  
  
"Why did you let our Princess out of your sight?" Jesscheaux asked angrily. "Do you have any idea where she is?"  
  
"No," Botan replied defiantly. "That's why we came here."  
  
Rei walked up with an angry scowl on her face.  
  
"You want to know where she is?" Rei asked angrily. "She's on earth. With him."  
  
"What?" Botan cried shocked. "That's impossible."  
  
"Oh yea?" Jesscheaux retorted. "Look."  
  
Jesscheaux pointed as the others turned to where she pointed. Botan and Keiko's jaws dropped as they watched their Princess kissing the earth Prince.  
  
"I knew Rei and I should've taken the job of guarding the Princess," Jesscheaux said angrily. "You younger Princesses do nothing but dream all the time."  
  
"Well, at least we have dreams! Unlike you!" Keiko cried angrily. "Personally, I don't see anything wrong with this. Besides the fact that the Princess is breaking only one law."  
  
"You shouldn't trust these men," Rei replied gravely. "They're dangerous."  
  
"How so?" Botan asked. "You outer planet Princesses never trust anyone!"  
  
"Time Stream law forbids me to tell you," Rei replied a worried lilt tinting her voice. "But trust me just this once. They're a danger to this kingdom."  
  
"It is for our Princess's protection we do this," Jesscheaux replied scowling. "As you should too."  
  
"You're just jealous, because our Princess has found someone, and you haven't!" Keiko screamed.  
  
Pushing past the girls, Jesscheaux and Rei stormed out of the room loudly slamming the door behind them.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama held her close burying his face in her long black hair. Slowly, she pulled away.  
  
"Forgive me," she whispered, "but I have to go."  
  
Sadly, as he nodded, he stared deep into her brown eyes.  
  
"I understand," he whispered back to her place a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "You should be missed back home."  
  
Kizna nodded as she pulled him close one last time. I'm ready. Take me home, she thought quietly. Slowly, the white dust surrounded her.  
  
"Goodbye, Princess," Kurama whispered as she disappeared. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," she whispered back.  
  
As the cool night wind blew the silvery, white dust away, Kurama reached up trying for a last chance to hold her in his arms. 


	4. Promises of the Past pt 3 Otoko no Junjo...

Promises of the Past pt. 3 Otoko no Junjou (Disposition of a Man)  
  
Slowly, Kizna reappeared on her balcony as Botan and the others stormed into her room.  
  
"Kizna!" Keiko yelled, "how could you? You know it's forbidden to go down to earth."  
  
"Yea," Botan added, "you know how the Lunar Law is!"  
  
Not hearing their angry cries, Kizna continued to stare deep into the earth with a dreamy look on her face. As they watched their Princess, they stopped yelling and slowly walked out to the balcony.  
  
"Kizna?" Botan asked curiously as she and Keiko made their way to her side, "are you all right?"  
  
Slowly, smiling softly, Kizna nodded.  
  
"Don't worry, Botan," Kizna said softly staring lovingly into the midnight sky, "I'm perfectly all right."  
  
"You were with him, weren't you?" Sakura's cold voice asked monotonously, "the Prince."  
  
Kizna's smile grew as she nodded.  
  
"How lucky you are, Kizna," Yukina added, "how very lucky you are."  
  
"Thank you," Kizna replied softly.  
  
"We'll let you go this time, but the next time you go to earth..." Botan began trailing off.  
  
"Yes?" Kizna replied turning to her.  
  
"Take us with you," Botan said grinning.  
  
Kizna and the others smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
"Have you heard of the happenings of earth, Rei?" Jesscheaux asked her friend.  
  
Worriedly, Rei nodded.  
  
"Yes, apparently everyone but the Princess and her friends has heard of it," Rei said. "The darkness in Hiei's eyes. What could've caused it?"  
  
Shaking her head, Jesscheaux sighed.  
  
"I have no idea," Jesscheaux said sighing again. "But according to Koenma there are strange happenings going on all over earth. You're the master of the Time Stream, Rei. Tell me what will happen."  
  
'You will know every instance in time, past, present, and future. You can move time forwards or backwards, but you can never stop time or tell the happenings of the future to anyone.' Queen Makoto's words haunted her. 'What am I going to do?' she thought worriedly biting her lip.  
  
"Rei?" Jesscheaux asked worriedly. "What will happen?"  
  
Rei stood and turned away.  
  
"I can't say," she replied coldly.  
  
Jesscheaux stared strangely at her best friend.  
  
"Come on, Rei," Jesscheaux pleaded, "I'm your best friend."  
  
"I said I can't. I'm sorry. It just works that way," Rei replied.  
  
Jesscheaux looked down sadly. 'Don't push it,' a predicting voice said. 'You and Rei no doubt have some Psychic Awareness, but Rei's awareness is much stronger. You'll understand with time.' Jesscheaux nodded quietly. 'Curse this awareness I've been born with, she thought bitterly. Curse it all.'  
  
"I understand, Rei," Jesscheaux said sadly hiding the feeling of betrayal in her voice.  
  
~*~  
  
"You think he's sleeping?" Kuwabara asked staring at Kurama's dazed look.  
  
"Fool," Hiei replied, "only idiots sleep with their eyes open. You should know you get that look every five seconds."  
  
"Watch it short stuff," Kuwabara warned.  
  
"Will you two stop it!" Yusuke cried annoyed. "This bickering between you two gets so old."  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara shot one last glare at one another and turned away.  
  
"So, Kurama," Koenma began, "who is she?"  
  
Quickly, Kurama snapped out of his glazed look.  
  
"Huh?" Kurama replied, "how did you know it was a girl?"  
  
"I didn't say it was, but you just admitted it," Koenma replied smirking.  
  
Prince Kurama smiled a nervous smile.  
  
"Nice job, Koenma," Yusuke said patting Koenma on the back. "Is it Lady Ruka, Kurama?"  
  
Kurama's expression grew nauseous.  
  
"No," he replied disgusted, "not to offend the woman, but she feels as though she's been with every lord in my kingdom."  
  
The others laughed not noticing Ruka's angry glower.  
  
~*~  
  
'How dare they,' she thought angrily. 'And curse that girl. How dare she take my Prince away from me.'  
  
~*~  
  
Jesscheaux paced around her purple and gold room as two people sat nervously on a purple chez lounge. A red haired man with worried blue eyes and a dark-blonde haired girl watched her. The blonde-haired girl's green eyes shined with worry.  
  
"I doubt this bodes well for our Princess," Jesscheaux said worriedly. "I fear she's fallen in love with the earth Prince."  
  
"She has?" the girl with dark blonde hair and worried green eyes asked. "But she knows not to break that rule. We all know that. You, me, Rei – "  
  
"And your boyfriend, Jin," Jesscheaux interrupted turning to a red haired man.  
  
"All planets forbid it," Jin said brushing his red hair behind his ears. "You're Princess of Neptune, and I am the Prince of Uranus. We all know. Don't worry, the Princess will get over this infatuation."  
  
Slowly, Jesscheaux turned back to the blonde haired girl.  
  
"But I have a slight feeling we can do nothing, Kohaku," Jesscheaux said worriedly, "I know Rei is hiding something, but I don't know what."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't worry," Kohaku replied, "I'm sure Rei would tell us if something bad were to happen. After all, we are her best friends. You especially."  
  
From her seat, Kohaku rose wringing her fingers in the light blue fabric of her gown worriedly. Quickly, Jin went to her side and pulled her close.  
  
"Don't worry," Jin whispered soothingly to her. "I'm sure everything will work out for the best. Somehow."  
  
As she and Jin turned for the door, Kohaku nodded.  
  
"I don't know what to say, Jesscheaux," Kohaku began, "just know somehow everything will somehow work out for the best, but for now, I wouldn't worry."  
  
~*~  
  
Jin and Kohaku walked out into the hall staring at one another worriedly.  
  
"You don't think I'll be needed if anything happens do you?" Kohaku asked.  
  
"Eh," Jin began, "I can't say. You are the weakest of all of us, and yet at the same time, you have the power to kill us all."  
  
"Hence the reason I never fight with the other soldiers," Kohaku replied smiling.  
  
Quickly, Jin lifted her up into his arms. Softly, a wind blew lifting them gently off the ground.  
  
"And this is the reason they call me the 'Wind Master' back home," Jin said grinning. "Let's take a trip into the stars. Shall we?"  
  
"We shall," Kohaku giggled as she and Jin flew into the night sky.  
  
They disappeared into the stars as the cool night wind blew Kohaku's light blue gown and hair softly.  
  
~*~  
  
In the library, Kizna looked around worriedly hoping to not find Rei, Kohaku, Jesscheaux, and Jin. 'If they had any idea on what I was doing, they'd kill me,' she thought as she turned to the others.  
  
"Meet me in my room tonight," Kizna whispered to the other girls around her. "I'm going back down to earth."  
  
Excitedly, Botan, Keiko, Sakura, and Yukina nodded. As the bright afternoon sunlight wafted through the stained glass windows, Kizna sighed. 'I'll see you again tonight, my Prince,' she thought softly. 'Just wait for me.'  
  
~*~  
  
As Kizna watched the sun set slowly in the distance, she heard a soft knocking on her door. Quickly, she ran to open it. Botan and the others rushed inside muttering excited phrases.  
  
"Are you all ready?" Kizna asked excitedly as the others nodded, "then let's go."  
  
They crowded around on Kizna's balcony as Kizna raised her arms summoning the Silver Crystal.  
  
"Silver Crystal," she began softly, "take us to earth. And I to the man I love."  
  
Quickly, the silvery dust surrounded the five girls making them slowly fade away.  
  
~*~  
  
In the garden, Prince Kurama stared up into the sky watching the glittering stars. 'Please come tonight,' he begged. 'I have to see you again.' Kurama turned his gaze into the sea of red roses as his eyes went wide seeing the familiar silvery white dust from the night before.  
  
"Kizna!" he called as he quickly ran to her side.  
  
~*~  
  
Princess Kizna and the others softly landed in the garden as the other girls stumbled to the garden floor.  
  
"My earth's gravity is much heavier than the moon's," Botan complained.  
  
"You'll get use to it," Kizna said softly. "Don't worry. I did the same thing."  
  
"Kizna!" a voice called, making the girls look up.  
  
"Who's that?" Yukina asked peeping over the rose bush.  
  
"The Prince," Kizna replied. "Hide. I don't want you getting caught."  
  
Yukina, Botan, Keiko, and Sakura nodded and crouched behind the bushes.  
  
~*~  
  
Quickly, she rushed into the Prince's awaiting arms. Prince Kurama held Princess Kizna tightly.  
  
"Kurama," Kizna whispered desperately, "forgive me, but I had to see you again. I know it's forbidden, but–"  
  
Kurama pulled her closer and buried his face into her neck.  
  
"Don't worry," he interrupted whispering to her, "I wanted to see you, too."  
  
~*~  
  
"How romantic!" Botan whispered watching the two lovers.  
  
Dreamily, Keiko sighed.  
  
"A profession of undying love, under the stars," Keiko replied dreamily, "That is romantic."  
  
"I agree," Yukina said softly, "it's so wonderful."  
  
Sakura snorted with disdain.  
  
"Love is only for fools," she snorted.  
  
"Sakura!" Botan chided, "don't be so pessimistic!"  
  
"Only if you won't be so perky," Sakura replied.  
  
Botan glared.  
  
"Ladies," a boy's voice asked, making the girls gasp in surprise, "with this romantic mood all around, would you mind us joining you for the evening?"  
  
Slowly, the girls turned meeting the gazes of four handsome men. 


	5. Promises of the Past pt 4 Love Song Wo A...

Promises of the Past pt. 4 Love Song wo Anata Ni (A Love Song for You)  
  
They stared up into the eyes of the four young men in front of them. It's the Generals, the girls thought dazed. A general with brown hair slowly held out his hand to a blue-haired girl.  
  
"Hello," he began softly making the blue-haired girl blush, "I'm Koenma, and you are?"  
  
Blushing, the blue-haired girl smiled a swooning smile.  
  
"I'm Botan," she replied as she placed her hand in Koenma's.  
  
"I'm Keiko," Keiko said kindly.  
  
"You may call me, Yukina," she said shyly.  
  
"I'm Sakura," she added nonchalantly.  
  
Koenma smiled and stepped forward and took Botan's hand in his.  
  
"Ah, if I am correct," Koenma began in a refined tone, "'Botan' means 'peony' doesn't it? Hm, a beautiful name for a beautiful flower such as yourself."  
  
Gently, Koenma kissed her hand as Botan's blush turned brighter.  
  
"It also means 'Boatman' too," Keiko muttered, making the girls giggle.  
  
Turning to the girls, Botan glared. The other girls continued giggling.  
  
"Hey, Kuwabara," Yusuke began as he muttered to the taller man, "when do you think Koenma will stop using his cheesy pick-up lines on women?"  
  
"Most likely never," Kuwabara reply as he and Yusuke began chuckling.  
  
Hiei smirked.  
  
"Very funny, Yusuke," Koenma said annoyed, "very funny."  
  
"Would someone mind telling us what's so funny?" a girl's voice asked feigning annoyance.  
  
Quickly, the girls turned. Kizna smiled.  
  
"I see you've met the Generals," she said with an implying tone in her voice.  
  
Botan, Keiko, Sakura, and Yukina blushed. Kizna's smile grew.  
  
"I'll leave you eight alone," Kizna said as she and Kurama turned away smiling, "oh and Botan, watch where you put your hands."  
  
Huh? Botan thought confused as she turned back to Koenma. 'Oh,' she realized blushing as she stared at her hand still in Koenma's grasp. Blushing, she let go of Koenma's hand and stared down onto the garden floor as an uncomfortable silence entered the garden.  
  
"So," Yusuke said breaking the silence, "who are you all? And who is that girl?"  
  
"Well," Keiko replied lightly blushing, "she's our Princess."  
  
"I see," Koenma said, "from which kingdom are you all from? I don't believe I've seen you around here before."  
  
Worried looks went around.  
  
"Um. Well," Botan began delicately, "technically, we're all princesses, but we're not princesses of earth. I'm from Venus."  
  
"And I'm from Mercury," Yukina added.  
  
"I'm from Jupiter," Sakura said coldly.  
  
"And I come from Mars," Keiko said watching as she dug her heels into the ground.  
  
Strangely, the Generals stared.  
  
"But," Koenma began shocked, "if you come from the four inner planets, where does your Princess come from?"  
  
Botan turned to the other girls.  
  
"I suppose we have no choice now," Botan said to them, "we must tell them the whole story."  
  
The other girls nodded.  
  
"Our Princess," Botan began, "is a legend in herself."  
  
"She's been told over many centuries," Keiko added.  
  
"She's known for her unsurpassed beauty and kindness," Yukina said looking up to the Generals.  
  
"It's said she brings the people she watches over messages of love and friendship," Sakura finished as she turned away.  
  
Slowly, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei, and Koenma's eyes went wide.  
  
"But that's..." Koenma replied trailing off.  
  
" the Prince's bedtime story from when he was a child," Hiei finished. "Amusing."  
  
"You don't sound very surprised," Sakura said monotonously.  
  
"Of course," Hiei smirked, "I've known Kurama since he was a boy. He would go on about this 'Moon Princess' as though he's fallen in love with her. But now I see. He has fallen in love with her hasn't he?"  
  
"Yes," Sakura replied, "but as to everything, there is a price. We've broken many laws to come here. And Kizna is breaking the biggest one."  
  
"Falling in love," Hiei finished as he smirked. "I always knew love was a waste of time."  
  
"Don't say that!" Botan cried. "Love is not a waste of time! It's something beautiful and great between two people. It's a bond that they form that can and never will be broken!"  
  
Angry, Botan stomped forward and raised her hand preparing to strike. Hiei watched uninterested as her hand swung hard headed for his face. Botan's eyes widened as he caught her wrist in his hand.  
  
"Touch me," he threatened dangerously, "and I'll break your wrist."  
  
"Hiei!" Koenma scolded, "you should know better than to act like that to a lady."  
  
Hiei turned his crimson stare up towards Koenma. He watched as Koenma's brown eyes seemed to shine with an angry air. 'Jealous are we, Koenma?' Hiei thought, smirking. 'Don't worry, I don't want this one.' Hiei quickly dropped her hand as Botan massaged her sore wrist.  
  
Scowling, Hiei turned away and walked towards the palace. What an interesting little man, Sakura thought as she watched him.  
  
"Don't mind him," Yusuke said chuckling nervously as Sakura slipped away unnoticed by the others, "he really doesn't like anyone."  
  
~*~  
  
Silently, Sakura followed Hiei down the long, winding corridors of the earth palace. Quickly, she hid behind a corner as he turned around glaring in her direction.  
  
Hiei stared down the lonely hallway behind him. He snorted and continued walking. 'You may think I don't know you're here,' he thought smirking. 'But I know you're her just following me at a safe distance, Cherry Blossom.'  
  
Hiei turned and walked into his room. Slowly, he closed the door, leaving it slightly ajar as Sakura followed. Quietly, Hiei pulled down a sword from the many hanging on his bedchamber walls and waited behind his door.  
  
Slowly, Sakura walked up to the ajar bedchamber door. She walked in and found a black upholstered room filled with several swords and weapons. 'Wow,' she thought amazed as she looked around the room.  
  
Suddenly, she was forced into the door with a shining, silver blade inches from her throat. She froze. Hiei's piercing eyes bore deep into hers. Defiantly, she matched his piercing gaze.  
  
"Why are you following me?" Hiei sneered.  
  
Sakura didn't replied as she continued to match his crimson glare with her own. Hiei's free hand slammed into the door behind her, ratting the door's hinges.   
  
"Answer me," Hiei hissed.  
  
She broke his gaze and turned her head away.  
  
"No," she replied, "I can not say."  
  
Hiei squinted his eyes as he studied her. Slowly, he removed the blade from her throat.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because, all who know me back home would never let me live it down," Sakura replied sadly.  
  
Hiei leaned in as he turned her face toward him. He leaned in closer nearly brushing their noses together as a smell of rain wafted into his nose.  
  
"Why?" he asked again huskily.  
  
"Lets just say, the Prince is not the only one with a guardian angel," Sakura whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hiei asked.  
  
"This," she replied as she trailed off.  
  
As his eyes went wide, Hiei felt her soft lips land on his. Slowly, she pulled away.  
  
"That is what I meant," she said softly. "Goodnight, Hiei."  
  
She turned and walked out of the bedchamber, softly closing the door behind her.   
  
Hiei's sword fell to the floor with a loud clang.  
  
~*~  
  
"Those Princesses never listen," Jesscheaux muttered angrily as she stared into the computer screen. "Now they're all down on earth."  
  
"What do you suggest we do?" Kohaku asked as she turned to Jesscheaux.  
  
"We do nothing," Rei replied. "We do absolutely nothing."  
  
"What?" Jesscheaux asked shocked. "What do you mean by 'we do nothing'?"  
  
"Don't worry, Jesscheaux," Jin said. "If Rei says we do nothing, then we do nothing. She should know what's best for the future after all."  
  
"I agree," Kohaku said smiling, "I'm sure Rei will guarantee us a safe outcome to this."  
  
"I suppose you're right," Jesscheaux conceded, "after all, she's the Guardian of Time and Space for a reason."  
  
Nervously, Rei bit her lip as she felt the harsh stab of her friends' words. 'You may all be oblivious to the situation,' she thought worriedly. 'But not even I can get us out of this one.'  
  
~*~  
  
As Kurama's head rested in her lap, Kurama and Kizna sat amidst the roses softly staring into one another's eyes. Gently, Kurama raised his hand and traced his finger along her cheek.  
  
"Tell me," he began, "what is it like on the moon?"  
  
Kizna blushed.  
  
"Well," she said softly as she stared into the night sky with the full moon shining down on her, "it's very beautiful. I have a garden filled with lush white roses and beautiful fountains. And the highest spires of the castle go so deep into the heavens you can barely see them."  
  
"It sounds wonderful," he replied softly, "a kingdom of endless night and evening."  
  
Kizna giggled.  
  
"What?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Well," she began, smiling at Kurama's curious face, "we do have daytime too. Then, it's most beautiful. The birds begin to chirp, and the silver moon sands are most beautiful then. They're as silver as the stars and as priceless as the jewels of earth."  
  
"And you rule all of this?" he whispered losing himself in her eyes.  
  
"No," she replied smiling, "but I will one day. After Mother passes on."  
  
"It sounds wonderful," he began, "but I know of a something more beautiful and more wonderful."  
  
"What?" she replied smiling.  
  
Kurama's smile grew.  
  
"You," he whispered.  
  
Kizna blushed quickly shaking her head.  
  
"Yes," he whispered as he reach his hand up into her black pigtails, "you have hair as soft and smooth as earth's finest silk and dark as the blackest night. Your eyes are as sweet and brown as chocolate."  
  
He sat up and traced his fingers over face studying every part of her.  
  
"Eyelashes as long and as soft as peacock's feathers," he continued, "and skin as pale as the moon itself."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I'm not beautiful," she replied softly.  
  
Slowly, Kurama sat up and stared into her eyes. He placed a warm hand on her face as he leaned towards her.  
  
"You're wrong," he whispered into her ear. "You're the most beautiful Princess in all the lands."  
  
Kizna smiled and felt a blush rise to her cheeks. Kurama stared into her eyes and smiled. Slowly, leaning down, he kissed her. Kizna snaked her arms around him as he held her close.  
  
"Kizna, what's this?" he asked noticing the gold chain on her neck.  
  
Nervously, Kizna placed a hand on her neck.  
  
"It's my locket," she replied. "It plays a song. I usually wear it."  
  
Kurama smiled.  
  
"May I listen to it?" Kurama asked.  
  
Kizna stiffened and quickly shook her head. Kurama smiled.  
  
"Why can't I listen to it?" he asked.  
  
"It's broken," she lied.  
  
"Liar," he replied chuckling.  
  
Smiling, he pulled away from her as he held the gold, star locket in his hands. Kizna gasped. 'How?' She thought shocked as her mouth hung open.  
  
"I have my ways," he began smiling, "of getting what I want."  
  
Prince Kurama pried a finger into the locket's side as he slowly opened it. A soft, haunting melody began to play. Kurama gasped softly as he stared at his face sitting in the locket. Slowly, he turned to face her. Ashamed, she turned away.  
  
"Forgive me," she began sadly, "but I've loved you for the longest time fearing I could never have you. So, to ease my pain, I placed your picture inside, so you would always be beside me and near my heart."  
  
Kurama turned to her and softly smiled. He placed a hand on her cheek and turned her head, making their eyes meet.  
  
"You need not worry, Princess," he began, smiling, "for I have loved you for the longest time as well."  
  
Kizna smiled.  
  
"What song does it play?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," she replied shrugging. "It's just a melody."  
  
"I don't think so," Kurama said smiling. "I bet it's a love song, for you perhaps?"  
  
Kizna giggled as she took the locket from his hands.  
  
"If it were a love song," she began, "I'd make sure it were for you. Love song wo anata ni."  
  
Kurama smiled and slowly inched closer to her. He placed his lips on hers as the stars glistened in the night sky.  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei sat at the long dining table staring blankly into the distance as everyone ate the large breakfast prepared for them. Kurama, Kuwabara, Koenma, and Yusuke passed large porcelain plates around as they ate heartily. Queen Shiori smiled.  
  
"Well, Kurama," she began as her smile grew, "what's gotten into you? You seem so happy."  
  
Kurama smiled.  
  
"Oh nothing, Mother," he replied. "Who wouldn't be happy on a day like this? The sun is shining, and the birds are singing."  
  
Strangely, Queen Shiori stared at her son and smiled. Prince Kurama turned to Hiei.  
  
"Wouldn't you agree, Hiei?" Kurama asked as his smile grew wider.  
  
Hiei didn't reply.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama asked as he waved a hand over Hiei's blank, staring face. "Are you listening?"  
  
"Hey, Hiei!" Yusuke yelled as Hiei didn't reply.  
  
"Shrimp-boy!" Kuwabara cried as he shook Hiei's shoulders. "Wake up!"  
  
Quickly, Hiei snapped back to attention and glared at Kuwabara.  
  
"Get your filthy hands of me," Hiei growled.  
  
"Well, he's back," Yusuke said. "What's the matter with you, Hiei?"  
  
"My business is none of your concern," Hiei replied coldly as he stood from the table, turning to the Prince and Queen. "If you would excuse me."  
  
Hiei bowed and left the large dining room slamming the door as he walked out. The Prince and the Generals exchanged worried stares.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura sat on the Princess's windowsill staring into the red hibiscuses thinking of a crimson-eyed man. She stared deep into the flower's deep, black center and its crimson petals. Longingly, she stared, not noticing the other stares behind her.  
  
"What do you think is wrong with Sakura?" Botan whispered to the others. "She seems so sad."  
  
"But she's always like this," Keiko replied as she hugged a small, green throw pillow.  
  
"True," Kizna said, "but this time, I think Botan's right. I've never seen her like this before."  
  
"You think it might have something to do with our visit to earth last night?" Yukina whispered.  
  
"Perhaps," Botan replied. "I think she took off with that Hiei fellow last night."  
  
"I can hear you, you know," Sakura said coldly.  
  
Nervously, the girls laughed.  
  
"Sorry, Sakura," Kizna said. "We're just worried."  
  
"I know," she replied. "But if you insist on knowing, and I know you will, it does have something to do with our visit to earth last night."  
  
The girls squealed with delight.  
  
"I knew it!" Botan cried excitedly. "You ran off with that General, Hiei, didn't you!"  
  
"I did more than that," she replied as the girls stared shocked. "But I can't say what."  
  
Disappointed, the other girls groaned. 


	6. Promises of the Past pt 5 Koori no Naifu...

Promises of the Past pt. 5 Koori No Naifu Wo Daite (Embracing the Knife of Ice)  
  
Yukina walked out into a garden full of daisies as her thoughts turned to a man with short curly red hair. 'Kazuma Kuwabara,' she thought. 'Usually called "Kuwabara" by the other generals. And one of the saddest people I've ever seen. Why?' Slowly, she sat down in the garden soil as her light blue gown fell around her. She stared into the daisy's center as her mind wandered back to the night before.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
As the other girls and Generals talked, Yukina looked up to Kuwabara's sad eyes.  
  
"Kuwabara?" Yukina asked making Kuwabara snap out of his sadden gaze. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yea," Kuwabara replied sadly. "You just remind me of someone, that's all."  
  
Yusuke and Koenma turned and watched as Kuwabara left the others.  
  
"Will he be all right?" Botan asked.  
  
"Don't worry," Koenma replied sadly. "He just needs to be alone."  
  
Yusuke watched as the small sea-green haired girl left as the others were unaware.  
  
Yukina walked down the palace halls looking for Kuwabara. She stopped beside a room echoing with soft sobs. Slowly, Yukina walked up and looked inside a slightly open door.  
  
Softly crying, Kuwabara sat on the bed gazing at a picture. Slowly, he traced his fingers over a beautiful girl's face as he laid down and softly cried himself to sleep.  
  
Quietly, Yukina walked inside the room and made her way to the bed where Kuwabara and the picture lay. Nervous, she picked up the picture and stifled a shocked gasp. But, she thought. She looks like me. Yukina stared at the picture of a beautiful girl with her long, sea green hair, and her crimson eyes. Kuwabara stirred, making Yukina panic. Quickly, she placed the picture on a bedside table and ran out of the bedchamber quietly as Kuwabara opened his eyes.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Yukina looked up into the bright mid-morning sky. 'Who was she?' She thought. 'A relative? A former lover?' Slowly, she stood and walked towards the palace quietly thinking.  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you think we'll see those girls again?" Yusuke asked as he and Kuwabara walked out into the wooden room with their swords.  
  
"I have no idea, Yusuke," Kuwabara replied as he stared down at his black boots sadly. "I think one of them was in my room last night."  
  
Yusuke smiled an implying smile.  
  
"Really?" he said smirking.  
  
"I think she might have found Hina's picture," Kuwabara replied sadly.  
  
"Oh," Yusuke said as his smile quickly faded. "You missed her, don't you? Hina, I mean."  
  
Kuwabara nodded sadly.  
  
"You shouldn't worry, Kuwabara," Yusuke said. "It happened so long ago, and it wasn't your fault."  
  
"But that 'So long ago' feels like yesterday," Kuwabara answered as he stopped and stared out of a window in the hallway.  
  
Out of the window, in the distance, Kuwabara stared longingly at a statue of an angel amongst the gravestones. 'I promised I'd always be there for her,' he thought. 'But I failed. I left her alone at the time when she most needed me.' Kuwabara turned as he felt Yusuke's hand land on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey," he began, "why don't we go out there for a little bit? Our fencing can wait."  
  
Kuwabara nodded as he and Yusuke turned and walked out of the hallway.  
  
The gray clouds hung low in the sky, chasing away the bright sunlight as the birds in the garden became quiet. Yusuke and Kuwabara trudged up a hill littered with gravestones overgrown with weeds far from the earth palace.  
  
"Yusuke," Kuwabara began softly.  
  
"Yea?" Yusuke replied.  
  
"Do you see that lake in the Prince's garden?" Kuwabara asked, pointing, as he and Yusuke turned back towards the palace.  
  
Yusuke nodded.  
  
"Do you see how stagnant and lifeless it is?" Kuwabara asked as Yusuke nodded. "That in a way is what lies in my heart. A stagnant lake rimmed with ice. Yet, despite the foolish facade I show to the world, I continue living in sadness because it is my fate to do so. But someday, I hope, someone will bring me peace to warm that frozen lake in my heart. And my frozen soul."  
  
"Do you fear that Yukina may be the one to melt that frozen soul of yours?" Yusuke asked as Kuwabara stared at him strangely. "She may not know it, but I saw her slip away after you left. She was worried about you, Kuwabara."  
  
Kuwabara continued staring at the smaller man beside him.  
  
"I remember, as Hina once said," Yusuke began, "'Second chances rarely come. Especially for love. And when that second chance comes, it's best to grab onto it and never let it go. The icy knife that resides in one's cold heart can only be pulled out by the warmth of one's love.' She said that's what you did for her, Kuwabara. Now you should probably let Yukina do that for you."  
  
Yusuke looked up to him smiling. Kuwabara smiled.  
  
"I have a feeling you're right, Yusuke," Kuwabara replied smiling as he stared into the dark, gray sky. "I have a feeling you're right."  
  
Yusuke turned to the angel grave.  
  
"You still wanna visit her?" Yusuke asked looking at the angel as a warm wind blew rustling his clothes.  
  
"Nah," Kuwabara replied. "I think I'll be just fine."  
  
Slowly, Yusuke and Kuwabara turned away and made their way back to the palace in an friendly silence.  
  
~*~  
  
In the Moon Palace library, under the lamp's light, Jesscheaux twirled her purple pen around her fingers as she tried to concentrate. 'I have to find out what's going on down on earth,' she thought as she closed the book. 'I've tried to find every book on signs and omens in this library, but nothing turns up about a person being possessed. It's not demonic possession, I know that. It would be much more violent than what Hiei did to the Prince.' She sighed again. As the sound of a servant's footsteps came toward her, she turned.  
  
"Lady Jesscheaux," the servant began as he bowed, "a man named Lord Goemon is here to see you."  
  
Jesscheaux's green eyes glowed eagerly.  
  
"Quickly! Quickly!" she began excitedly. "Send him in! Send him in!"  
  
Quickly, pulling out the tangles, Jesscheaux ran her fingers through her brown hair as a handsome man with long, black hair, adorned in a fine grey suit, walked into the library. At his side, a sword clanked as he walked. He leaned down and took her hand in his.  
  
"Lady Jesscheaux," he greeted as he kissed her hand, "so very nice to see you."  
  
"It's very nice to see you too, Lord Goemon," Jesscheaux replied as she blushed. "So what brings you to the Moon? I thought you were handling business affairs back on Neptune."  
  
"The Queen has offered me some time off," he said. "I figured this would be a good chance to see your beautiful face again."  
  
Jesscheaux blushed brighter as her heart skipped a beat.  
  
"How kind of my mother," Jesscheaux replied giggling as she hid her red face. "But what's her motive behind it? She's always saying nonsense things about me settling down."  
  
"I honestly have no idea," Goemon said smiling as he placed his hand in his pocket.  
  
He continued smiling as his hand closed around a black, velvet box sitting in his pocket.  
  
~*~  
  
In a swirl of light blue mist, with her glaive in her hands, Kohaku landed on a cold, white cloud and turned to the large crystal palace behind her. 'Uranus,' she thought quietly, 'a kingdom amongst the clouds.' She smiled and walked inside the palace. As she walked inside, the palace servants quickly cowered. She sighed. Curse my powers, she thought. Because of them, everyone fears me. Soft whispers went around the servants.  
  
"It's her, the Messiah of Silence," a maid, adorned in black whispered. "Why is she here?"  
  
"I have no idea," a boy in rags replied. "But with her around, it's never a good sign. She'll kill us all one day."  
  
Kohaku sighed as she continued walking leaving the crowd behind her in a fearing silence.  
  
"If you good-for-nothing servants don't have anything nice to say," a cold voice began, echoing through the grand hallway, "then don't say anything at all."  
  
Kohaku turned, recognizing the voice.  
  
"Jin!" she cried happily as the red-haired man walked up to her.  
  
Jin smiled.  
  
"Come," he began offering his arm to her, "I'll escort you to my chambers, and we shall talk."  
  
Smiling, she and Jin walked out of the entrance hall.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lady Rei," a servant whined watching Rei pace nervously around her room. "You will wear out your carpet if you continue doing that, and it's making me dizzy."  
  
"Huh?" she answered. "Oh, forgive me. You are dismissed, Sayo."  
  
The maid lifted her black dress, curtsied, and walked out the door. Rei crossed to her bedchamber window and stared out into the fading sunlight. 'The Princess and her friends are bound to make another trip,' she thought. 'And I cannot stop them. No matter how much I want to.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Ready?" Princess Kizna questioned smiling eagerly. "Here we go."  
  
The others nodded. Like the many nights before, they slowly disappeared, heading for earth.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kohaku," Jin began making Kohaku turn. "Why are you wearing that?"  
  
He pointed to a small gold ring with a diamond resting on her left hand. Kohaku smiled.  
  
"Because you gave it to me," Kohaku responded smiling.  
  
She threw her arms around Jin's neck. He smiled. They turned and continued walking with the sun's flower-like rays withering in the distance.  
  
"Do you remember when I first proposed to you?" Jin asked placing a cool hand on her cheek.  
  
"How could I forget?" Kohaku replied. "I was so shocked, I cried."  
  
"My dear," he stated pulling her close and touching his forehead to hers, "everyone cries when they're proposed to."  
  
Kohaku giggled.  
  
"Well, I wasn't planning to," Kohaku responded smiling. "It just kinda happened."  
  
Smiling, he kissed her.  
  
~*~  
  
The rain descended from the heavens in heavy droplets, flooding the garden. The girls landed quickly settling in the mud-filled gardens. Heavy rain drops doused their gowns.   
  
"Oh!" Botan screamed. "It's so cold!"  
  
"I know!" Kizna shouted back.  
  
The others nodded shivering.  
  
"Kizna!" the Prince's voice cried out making Kizna look up.  
  
"Prince Kurama!" she cried.  
  
Quickly, Kurama trotted out to her and placed his coat over her head. The rain washed over him making his red hair stick to face. He smiled.  
  
"Quickly," he began kindly. "You and the others get inside."  
  
Kizna nodded motioning for the others to follow. Quickly, Kurama, Kizna, and the others rushed inside the palace.  
  
Wrapped in blankets, sitting in Kurama's bedroom, Kizna, Botan, Keiko, Yukina, and Sakura sat around a warm fire chatting quietly gazing into the dancing flames.  
  
"Where are, Yusuke and the others?" Keiko asked turning to the Prince.  
  
A knock echoed through the room coming from the chamber door. Kurama smiled as he rose from his couch and walked to the door. Slowly, he opened it finding Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Koenma on the other side.  
  
"What happened to you?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Yusuke and the others sauntered into the room. Kurama turned. Kizna and the other Princesses looked up. Yusuke's smile grew.  
  
"Oh," he began ambled towards the fire, "I didn't know we had company."  
  
Keiko smiled.  
  
"You all don't mind us here, do you?" Botan asked smiling.  
  
"Not at all," Koenma replied. "Would I be rude in asking, Lady Botan, if you would like to join me in sharing our tales over a warm brandy?"  
  
Botan smiled.  
  
"No, most definitely not, Koenma," she replied standing and dropping the blankets from her damp form. "In fact, I'd be delighted."  
  
Smiling, Koenma presented his arm to her. Blushing softly, Botan laid her hand in the crook of his elbow. They sauntered out door shutting it behind them. Yusuke and the others chuckled. Hiei meandered to Sakura's side.  
  
"We have to talk," Hiei said softly.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Where you going, Shrimp?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Hiei walked out door leaving no reply.  
  
Kuwabara turned to Kurama. He shrugged. Kuwabara turned to the remaining sitting by the fire. Yukina looked up locking her red eyes with his dark ones. Saddened, she turned away. 'He'll never love me,' Yukina thought. Kuwabara studied her worriedly.  
  
"Hey," he said softly, placing a hand on Yukina's shoulder.  
  
"Hey," Yukina smiled sadly.  
  
"Are you all right?" Kuwabara asked worriedly. "You wanna talk about it?"  
  
She stared deep into his dark eyes. She nodded.  
  
"Yea," she began, "that might do me some good."  
  
Kuwabara smiled holding his hand out to her. Slowly, Yukina arose to her feet. She and Kuwabara walked out the door, hand-in-hand.  
  
"Hey," Yusuke whispered to Keiko, "why don't we leave his Highness and your Princess alone?"  
  
Smiling, Keiko nodded. She and Yusuke stood.  
  
"Hey, Kurama," Yusuke began with a teasing smile on his face, "I think Lady Keiko and I will take a tour of the palace. I'm trusting you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
  
"Very funny, Yusuke," Kurama replied monotonously.  
  
Kizna turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Your Generals are most amusing," Kizna said giggling.  
  
Kurama chuckled sitting beside her. Kizna stared at the orange flames flickering onto Kurama's damp white shirt and in his green eyes. Slowly, Kurama turned to her, making their eyes meet. He placed a deep kiss on her lips.  
  
"I'm glad you came back to me, Princess," he whispered softly holding her close.  
  
"As am I," she whispered. "As am I."  
  
~*~  
  
After entering his bedchambers, Kuwabara closed the door behind them. Slowly, Yukina surveyed the large blue and gold room. Her eyes stopped on a familiar picture sitting on Kuwabara's night stand.  
  
"Yukina," Kuwabara began sadly, "sit down would you?"  
  
Slowly, Yukina sat on the edge of Kuwabara's bed fixating her sad eyes on her folded hands. An uneasy silence permeated the room. They quietly contemplated the events of the night before.  
  
"Kazuma," Yukina began.  
  
"Yukina," Kuwabara interrupted coldly. "I know you were in my room last night."  
  
She turned away ashamed.  
  
"I know I wasn't suppose to but," she began sadly with tears forming in her eyes. "But-"  
  
"You wanted to know who the woman is, right?" Kuwabara finished. Yukina nodded sadly. Kuwabara sighed. "She was an old lover of mine. Her name was Hina. Her entire family was slaughtered before her eyes. She came to the palace. I took her in. And, we fell in love. "  
  
"Where is she now?" Yukina queried sadly with her tears threatening to fall.  
  
"She, passed away a few years ago, " he whispered sadly. "I had left with his Highness for a journey to another kingdom without telling her. At that time, she was still pretty devastated after what had happened to her family. After I left, she felt as though as no one cared for her. So, she did the only thing she could do."  
  
Yukina's eyes went wide as two tears fell forming small jewels as they hit the bed.  
  
"You mean she..." she drawled on softly.  
  
Kuwabara nodded.  
  
"I found her when I returned," he murmured. "She had a bottle of arsenic in her hands."  
  
Softly, tears slipped from Yukina's eyes slowly making small jewels. Kuwabara stared. He walked to her and caressed her tears away.  
  
"What are you crying?" he questioned softly looking down on the small gems littering the bed and carpet.  
  
"Back on Mercury," she began wiping her face, "we call them Hiruiseki stones. Our country is a land of ice. Thus, we cry tears of ice."  
  
O ne by one, Kuwabara cleaned up the small stones and rolled them in his hands.  
  
"They're beautiful," he said softly staring into her scarlet eyes. "Like the one who created them."  
  
Yukina blushed. Kuwabara leaned in catching her lips in a surprise kiss. The Hiruiseki stones fell to the floor. Slowly, Yukina closed her eyes with time standing frozen.  
  
~*~  
  
Roughly, Hiei tossed Sakura into a chair slamming his bedchamber door. Sakura stood. Hiei forced her back down into the chair. He placed his hands on the armrests blocking her escape.  
  
"Let me go," Sakura threatened. "Or I'll scream."  
  
"Go ahead," he challenged glaring angrily. "No one will hear you. The walls are thick in this palace. What stays in one room, stays in one room."  
  
Sakura glared.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked clenching her teeth.  
  
"Why?" he asked angrily leaning close to her face. "Why did you do it?"  
  
"The Kiss you mean?" Sakura asked smirking. "Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"No," Hiei replied as he walked away from her. "But do explain."  
  
Sakura stared at the blood-red carpet sadly.  
  
"I love you," she whispered barely hearing herself.  
  
"What?" Hiei asked coldly, "I didn't hear you."  
  
"I said 'I love you'!" she yelled making Hiei's eyes grow wide. Quickly, Hiei turned back to her giving her a strange look. "I always have. And I always will."  
  
As the tears rolled down her face, she pushed passed Hiei headed for the chamber door. Hiei grabbed her hand.  
  
"Let me go," she whined as she struggled in his tight grip.  
  
"No," he replied coldly.  
  
"Why not? I've told you everything you need to know," Sakura replied still crying as she wrestled out of Hiei's grasp.  
  
"But I haven't told you everything you need to know," Hiei replied grabbing hold of her arm.  
  
"What do mean by 'I haven't told you everything you need to know'?" she asked struggling. "I get it. You don't love me."  
  
As Sakura's eyes went wide from Hiei's sudden kiss, her knees buckled making her fall limp in Hiei's arms.  
  
"You're wrong," he whispered as he buried his face into her neck. "I-I love you too."  
  
(Author's Note: *hears Jesscheaux and Rei's murderous screams in the background* oookkk... Well, that's another chapter for you all of this fic! Hope you liked it! Jess you can bash Yukina all you like in your review and if you'll read below, it's more of that "I'm sorry for taking your Kuwabara away" r.p.'s! But since ff.net doesn't allow anything chat style, I'll just go into detail! Rei you already got one of these so don't complain about Hiei's o.c. And without further delay...  
  
Jesscheaux watched frightenedly as Rando continued laughing. Quickly, Rando rushed to her side and hoisted her over shoulder. Jesscheaux struggled. Rando leapt out of the smoldering remains of their house as Jesscheaux's screams echoed through the neighborhood. 'Kazuma,' she thought sadly as tears trickled down her face.  
  
~In Reikai~  
  
Koenma watched the screen as his jaw dropped to the ground.  
  
"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!" he cried to the ogres in the room. "GET ME MY DETECTIVES NOW! EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! JESSCHEAUX HAS BEEN CAPTURED!"  
  
"But sir," George said. "Jesscheuax has always been able to take care of herself. Why do you need the detectives?"  
  
"Beacause you big, blue idiot," Koenma began as he started to whimper. "If Kuwabara finds out that his most hated enemy has taken the LOVE OF HIS LIFE, HE'LL BE FURIOUS!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HE'LL DO IF HE FINDS OUT SHE'S BEEN HURT?!?!"  
  
George gulped.  
  
"Not to mention that he has no idea that Jesscheaux is with child," Koenma whimpered as he hid beneath his hat. "His child too... NOW GET ME MY DETECTIVES!!!!"  
  
The ogres rushed out of the room in a panic.  
  
~At another office~  
  
Kuwabara sat behind a fine cherry wood desk reading and signing papers. MANY MASTER'S DEGREES from MANY PRESTIGIOUS UNIVERSITIES decorated his wall. He turned to them and smirked. 'And thought I was dumb,' he thought still smirking. 'Well they're not making themselves and their families 100,000 dollars a year! Well.. except maybe Kurama.. But he's still single.. He doesn't count.' (sorry Jess, but you have to admit, Kurama is like the smartest on the team, but think of it this way. Kuwabara is just as smart as Kurama!)  
  
He leaned back on his Italian leather chair and relaxed. Then, as he was dozing quietly, *RING! THUD!* his phone rang making him fall out of his chair. He grumbled trying to reach the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he said into the phone still sleepy. "Oh, hey, Yusuke.. Yea.. Uh huh.. Uh huh... WHAT?!?!?!?!"  
  
~On the other end of the phone~  
  
"So yea," Yusuke said casually as he picked at his nails. "Koenma said your wife got captured and that we're suppose to go rescue her. Oh.. Wait... I wasn't suppose to tell you that.. Oops... Kuwabara?? Kuwabara?? You still there man??.. Uh oh.."  
  
~Back with Kuwabara~  
  
The phone receiver hung limply over the desk as Kuwabara ran through the building frantically and dramatically.  
  
"JESSCHEAUX!!!!" he cried dramatically as he ran out of the building with many people giving him funny looks.  
  
~At some random bad-guy hideout~  
  
Jesscheaux was thrown into a small cell with a large, barred window. She looked at Rando defiantly through her tears.  
  
"LET ME GO!" she cried as her tears fell. "MY KAZUMA WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!"  
  
Rando laughed.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU MEAN THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN?!" he mocked. "Why I beat so bad the last time! It'll be easy to beat him again! Plus, I have a few allies on my side! And we call ourselves... D.D.R.!"  
  
"Dance Dance Revolution?" Jesscheaux asked as she cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Rando sweatdropped.  
  
"NO!!" he cried with an anger vein throbbing on his forehead. "D.D.R. stands for the Dead Demon Ressurection!"  
  
"Like.. That doesn't sound so good," Jesscheaux said in a "valley girl" accent.  
  
"OF COURSE NOT YOU FOOL!" Rando cried. "COME OUT MY BROTHERS AND SHOW YOURSELVES!"  
  
Slowly from the shadows, stepped some familiar demons. One was a familiar man with long dark hair, violet eyes, and a strange looking mask. 'Karasu,' Jesscheaux thought as she gasped. Another demon stepped out. He had blonde hair with two red tentacles. 'Suzaku!' Jesscheaux mentally screamed. The last "demon" came forward. 'It's.. James?' Jesscheaux thought confused.  
  
"Hey!" she cried. "He's not a demon! He's James from Team Rocket."  
  
"^-^ I know!" he said happily. "But I'm tired of losing! Plus, I'm doing this for the fashion. See?"  
  
He proudly displayed an outfit similar to is Team Rocket uniform only to have a red "D" instead of the usual "R." Jesscheaux sweatdropped. 


	7. Promises of the Past pt 6 Moonlight Part...

Promises of the Past pt. 6 Moonlight Party  
  
In Koenma's room, across from one another with two glasses of warm brandy, Koenma and Botan sat. Casting a orange glow on their faces, the fire raged beside them.  
  
"So tell me," Koenma started swirling his brandy, "which planet do you come from?"  
  
"I'm from Venus," she answered smiling, "it's a beautiful planet."  
  
Koenma smiled.  
  
"I wonder what it would be like to see it," he said staring out into the night sky from a nearby window.   
  
Botan grinned.  
  
"Would you like to?" she asked.   
  
Her grin grew wider.   
  
"I believe tonight is the Moon Festival," she whispered excitedly. "It's a big moonlight party celebrating the stars and the moon."  
  
"How could we see it?" Koenma asked confusedly.  
  
Botan stood and held out her hand. In her hand, a wooden boat oar appeared. In mid-air, side-saddling the oar, she floated. Koenma's eyes grew wide. 'How?' He thought shocked. 'That can't be possible.'  
  
"Don't be surprised, Koenma," Botan said giggling.  
  
Koenma's jaw dropped.   
  
"I am a master of flying. I'm the shooting stars that soar and dance in the night sky," she said softly. "I'm the one people make wishes to."   
  
Staring, Koenma's head bobbed up and down slowly.   
  
"But," he muttered unsurely, "what about oxygen? We'll need that to breathe."  
  
Botan smiled.  
  
"Don't worry," she explained smiling. "Venus is covered with trees and flowers just like earth. There'll be plenty of oxygen to go around. And don't worry, as long as you're with me on my oar, you'll be able to breathe in space."  
  
Koenma nodded again staring worriedly at the glowing boat oar. Botan patted a spot of wood beside. Koenma slowly positioned himself beside her. A harsh night wind burst the balcony doors open filling the room with icy air. Koenma shivered with cold. Botan smiled feeling the adrenaline fly through her veins. As Koenma screamed, she flew out of the room and deep into the night sky leaving a golden trail of stars from her oar.  
  
"Don't be such a baby, Koenma!" she cried excitedly. "This is fun!"   
  
She felt Koenma's arms wrap tightly around her waist. She flew faster into the stars, quickly leaving the earth as a small star in the distant night sky.  
  
"Koenma," she whispered, "open your eyes."  
  
As Koenma opened his eyes, he gasped. He stared into the night sky with millions of stars surrounding them.  
  
"Botan," Koenma murmured as he stared dazed into the dark, starlit sky, "where are we?"  
  
"We're in the space between Earth and Venus," she said softly looking up into the stars, "I loved to go here when I was younger. I could just think all by myself."  
  
"It's beautiful," Koenma replied.   
  
He turned to face her. They locked eyes. 'I love you, I need you, I want you,' Botan thought quietly losing herself in his brown eyes. 'I want to tell how I feel. How I've always felt for you.' Slowly, Koenma's grip tightened around her. 'I was born to meet you,' he thought. He inched closer to Botan. They locked in a deep kiss with star flying by in the distance.  
  
"Do you still want to go to the Moon Festival?" Botan asked breathlessly.  
  
"No," Koenma replied softly. "I think it's much better to be right here with you beside me."  
  
In the mist filled garden, they walked through the lilies. Turning to her, Yusuke's eyes wandered over Keiko's soft, moonlit features. 'Too beautiful,' 'he thought quietly. 'But who does she remind me of? ' Hesitantly, Keiko faced toward him.  
  
"Are you all right, Yusuke?" Keiko inquired smiling. "You seem to be rather quiet and not like the boy I've watched from the moon."  
  
"Uh, yea," he responded unsurely. "Just thinking."  
  
"Oh?" Keiko inquired curiously. "What about?"  
  
Yusuke stared down at his white shoes.  
  
"Just you and the other princesses," he muttered.  
  
Keiko listened.  
  
"I was wondering, if you–" he murmured trailing off.  
  
"If I," Keiko repeated softly.  
  
'If I've loved you too, Yusuke?' She thought quietly. 'Yes, I have always loved you. But I will not love you.'  
  
"If you are like the other Princesses," Yusuke whispered turning away shyly, "and have someone special down here on earth."  
  
"I do," Keiko answered, "but I cannot love you, Yusuke. No matter how much I care for you."  
  
Shocked, Yusuke turned back to her.  
  
"What?" he pleaded sadly, "why?"  
  
"Because," she explained turning away from him. "I've seen how you treat your earth women, and I don't intend to have that happen to me."  
  
She stared down into the lilies. Yusuke watched her intently.  
  
"Don't deny it, Yusuke," Keiko uttered coldly. "You are the earthlings call a 'Playboy'. You bed a different woman every night, and the court finds you one of the most handsome and eligible men for it. I will not be just something you can bed every night and leave alone the next morning."  
  
Yusuke sighed.  
  
"Yea," he sighed, "I did do that to just about every woman in this kingdom. I'll admit, but I had my reasons."  
  
Angrily, Keiko spun around. Her blue gown fluttered wildly in a cold, harsh wind.  
  
"Reasons!" she cried angrily. "What reasons do you have for fooling with a girl's emotions?"  
  
She swung her hand hard hitting Yusuke on his cheek. He stared down into the ground ignoring the sting in his cheek.  
  
"I was lonely," Yusuke confessed sadly.  
  
"So?" Keiko interrogated crossing her arms with annoyance tinting her voice. "The Prince was lonely too, but he didn't sleep with every girl in his kingdom."  
  
"But, the Prince was different," Yusuke retorted softly. "My mother, Atsuko, bore me as an illegitimate son. My father abandoned us after I was born."  
  
Keiko's arms fell to her side. Yusuke settled himself in the damp garden soil. Her mind began to wander contemplating what he had said. She stepped to his side and kneeled down onto the grass next to him.  
  
"And?" she queried wanting him to continue.  
  
"Unlike the Prince, I had no stories of a Moon Princess to comfort me," he responded. "Or any stories to bring me comfort in fact. All I had were dreams."  
  
"Dreams of what?" Keiko asked.  
  
"I don't know," Yusuke answered softly staring up into the starlit sky. "All I know was that she was very beautiful. Instantly, from when I saw her, our hearts seemed to be drawn to one another."  
  
Keiko gazed upon his upturned face watching the stars. Her eyes shined with recognition.  
  
Dream  
  
A young Keiko walked out into the lilies. She looked up to the large flowers towering over her. She turned as she heard a soft sound behind her.  
  
"Yusuke!" she cried excitedly running up to a small boy about her age. "You came!"  
  
Yusuke nodded happily.  
  
"Of course, Keiko!" he shouted smiling. "We're friends aren't we?"  
  
Keiko nodded.  
  
"Lets go play!" she yelled.   
  
She grabbed Yusuke's hand and pulled him along. They gamboled in the flowers laughing and crying happily. Quickly, Keiko rushed out of the garden. Yusuke followed behind her. She reached the edge of a large lake with the setting afternoon sun in the distance. She stopped and lost herself in the warm glow of the setting sun.  
  
"Tag!" Yusuke cried tapping her shoulder.  
  
Keiko didn't reply.  
  
"Keiko?" Yusuke whimpered worriedly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Look, Yusuke," she murmured still staring out into the sunset. "Isn't it pretty?"  
  
She pointed to the large sun setting behind the lake. Yusuke turned toward the distant horizon.  
  
"Yea," he murmured back to her mesmerized.  
  
"This will be the last sunset we'll ever see together, Yusuke," Keiko sighed sadly.  
  
"What? What do you mean, Keiko?" Yusuke questioned worriedly. "Are you leaving?"  
  
"Yes," Keiko answered with her eyes growing watery. "I'm going to the moon. I won't be able to play with you anymore."   
  
"Keiko, don't cry," Yusuke said sadly.   
  
He pulled her into his small arms.   
  
"We'll always be together, and someday, I know we'll meet again," he confided tightening his grip around her.  
  
"We will?" Keiko mewled wiping her tears. "Promise?"  
  
"I promise," he comforted as he and Keiko stared into the setting sun.  
  
"A promise of the past?" Keiko whispered. "So that when we may look back on this, we'll get to smile?"  
  
Yusuke nodded. She stepped out of his embrace and smiled.  
  
"Goodbye, Yusuke!" she cried happily. "I'll never forget you!"  
  
She ran slowly fading away leaving a ghostly whisper behind.  
  
"Goodbye, Keiko!" he cried back to her as he began to cry. "I'll miss you! May our memories turn into wings!"  
  
"Goodbye!" Keiko cried out one last time as her voice faded softly.  
  
Yusuke gazed longingly at the spot where she last stood. A small boy with curly red hair walked up.  
  
"Where's your imaginary friend, Keiko?" the boy questioned.  
  
"She's gone, Kuwabara," Yusuke answered. "She said she had to go to the moon."  
  
"Oh," Kuwabara murmured. "I see. You miss her already, don't you?"  
  
Yusuke nodded sadly.  
  
End Dream  
  
"I'll miss you. May our memories turn into wings," Keiko murmured softly.  
  
Yusuke turned to her wide eyed.  
  
"What did you say?" Yusuke asked shocked.  
  
"'I'll miss you. May our memories turn into wings'," she answered. "It was from a dream that I had when I was a child. Every night, after I fell asleep, I dreamed a boy and I would play in a garden. I told him I had to go to the moon, and I would never get to play him again. We promised we would get to meet again one day."  
  
"You both promised right in front of a lake as the sun was setting," Yusuke murmured.   
  
Keiko's eyes went wide.   
  
"You said," he continued, "'a promise of the past? So that when we may get to look back on this, we'll smile?'"  
  
"How?" Keiko posed shocked.  
  
"When I was a boy," Yusuke started, "I dreamed of a little girl around my age. She would come and play with me when I was lonely. To others, she was an imaginary friend, but to me, she was as real as you are now."  
  
"But, that means-" Keiko whispered shocked. "You're the little boy I would visit at night when I was asleep!"  
  
Yusuke stared at her placing his hand on her cheek.  
  
"And it also means, you're the little girl that my friends called 'imaginary'," Yusuke murmured dazed, "and the girl I've truly loved for all these years."  
  
Keiko's eyes welled with tears. She stared up into Yusuke's brown eyes.  
  
"Yusuke!" she cried throwing herself into his arms. "I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too, Keiko," he whispered.  
  
He stroked her long, brown locks. He buried his face into her neck as they sat quietly under the moonlight surrounded by soft white lilies.  
  
Rei stared quietly through the Time Stream mists watching the Princesses down on earth and in space. Softly, she smiled. She sighed. 'You, Princesses, and your dreams,' she thought softly. She shook her head. 'At least they're beautiful dreams.' Suddenly, an eerie sound resounded through the Time Gate. Suspicious, she turned and dropped into a fighting stance.  
  
"Who's there?" she snapped as loud taps made their way toward her. "I am the guardian of this place. State your name."  
  
The tapping stopped.  
  
"Well," a voice replied, "it seems you've turned into a real Ice Witch since I've last seen you, Rei."  
  
I know that voice, she thought.  
  
"Fiore?" she called out shocked as the Time Gate Mists cleared revealing a handsome man with long green hair.  
  
A smiling man adorned in a intricately decorated, gray suit strolled up to her twitching small elfish ears. The earrings in his ears jingled. Rei smiled.  
  
"It's good to see you, Rei," Fiore greeted smiling. "You've grown quite a lot since I last saw you."  
  
"Forgive me for the earlier actions, Fiore," she answered embarrassed. "The latest happenings have me and the others pretty occupied."  
  
"Anything I could do to help?" he asked worriedly.  
  
Sadly, Rei shook her head.  
  
"Don't worry," she started as her smile slowly faded. "Things will work out."  
  
"That's good," he replied cupping her cheek and turned her to face him. "But as they say 'Smile even when you're sad, you never know when someone may be falling in love with your smile'."  
  
Rei laughed.  
  
"And who would fall in love with my smile?" Rei teased, grinning as Fiore walked ahead of her headed for the door. "No one. That's who."  
  
"Now," he muttered softly turning back to her smiling face. "I wouldn't say that, Rei."  
  
Rei stared at him strangely. 'Huh?' She thought.  
  
In her purple and gold sitting room, Jesscheaux sighed. She watched Goemon pouring white wine into two crystal glasses. Then, he turned worriedly to her.  
  
"Lady Jesscheaux, are you all right?" he wondered as he walked to her.  
  
"Forgive me, Lord Goemon," she responded as she stared down at her crossed hands in her hands. "I'm just so worried about what's going on down on earth right now."  
  
"Don't worry about it tonight, Jesscheaux," he said softly pulling her close. "I'm here, and tonight should be a night of celebration."  
  
As she let her head rest on Goemon's shoulder, Jesscheaux felt a blush rise to her cheeks. 'So warm,' she thought. 'He's so warm.' Goemon looked down on her and smiled at her blushing face.  
  
"What's there worth celebrating?" Jesscheaux questioned looking up to him. "There's so many bad things going on right now."  
  
"But," he comforted softly, "to every bad thing, there is a good thing. As to every darkness, there is a light. It's called the balance. Without it, the world would be in utter chaos."  
  
"And what would the good thing to this be?" she retorted pessimistically, yawning.  
  
Her green eyes fluttered. Slowly, she laid down in Goemon's lap. He place his arm around her and stroked her hair.  
  
Goemon smiled.  
  
"You'll know in good time, Lady Jesscheaux," he soughed softly. "You'll definitely know in good time."  
  
'I'll know in good time, Goemon,' she thought softly closing her eyes. 'We'll know in good time.'   
  
Smiling, he gently lifted her in his arms and walked to her room. As the earth's light shined on her purple, silk sheets, Goemon laid her down and quietly left the dark room softly closing the door behind him.  
  
The sunlight drifted into her room chasing Jesscheaux away from her dreams. Slowly, she sat up removing the purple silk sheets from her tired form. 'Oh,' she thought worriedly. 'My gown is wrinkled.' Her door opened, and a maid in a black gown rushed inside.  
  
"My Lady!" the maid cried. "How could you sleep so late and keep Lord Goemon waiting?"  
  
'Huh? 'Jesscheaux thought confusedly. Quickly, the maid pulled her out of her bed and pushed her behind a screen undoing the buttons on Jesscheaux's gown.  
  
"Quick! Quick! Quick!" the maid rushed forcing Jesscheaux into a white bath robe. "Take a bath. Hurry! Lord Goemon is waiting for your company down at breakfast!"  
  
Jesscheaux ran with the maid quickly on her heels. She made her way to a large bathroom in her room.  
  
"That water should be hot," the maid said quickly slamming the door in a hurry.  
  
'Oh yea? If this water is so hot, then why does it feel like I'm bathing in sub-zero temperatures?' Jesscheaux thought bitterly shivering in her large footed bathtub.  
  
They crept into the palace.  
  
"Keiko," Botan began softly, "what are you going to do about your gown and shoes? They're filthy."  
  
"I have no idea, Botan," Keiko responded shrugging her shoulders. "I had no idea we would stay out so late."  
  
"Neither did I," Yukina murmured as she turned to Kizna.  
  
"Here, Keiko," Kizna whispered as she opened her bedchamber door and looked around worriedly. "You and the others move quickly. I don't know if the other Princesses are up yet."  
  
They rushed quietly into the hall, headed for their rooms.  
  
Slowly, Kohaku opened her and rushed out of the large bed. She rushed around the room opening the deep blue, velvet curtains. The sunlight flooded the room chasing Jin away from his dreams as he lay on the couch.  
  
"Huh?" Jin queried drowsily as he sat up on the couch. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's morning, Jin," Kohaku scolded worriedly. "I've been here all night. Why didn't you wake me up after I feel asleep?"  
  
Tiredly, Jin rubbed his eyes and yawned.  
  
"You were too pretty sleeping in my arms, darling," he answered smiling. "I couldn't bare to wake you."  
  
As Kohaku parted the curtains, she turned to him and smiled.  
  
(Author's note: once again I shall continue the r.p. since Jesscheaux won't UPDATE!! HINT HINT, JESS!! But do enjoy the r.p., Jesscheaux!  
  
"Ookk," she muttered as the demons and James walked away, "that was... odd."  
  
"It could be worse," a voice replied in the dark cell next to her. "They're actually somewhat sane today with the exception of the whole 'lets get revenge on our former enemies thing.'"  
  
Jesscheaux turned to the dark cell she had just realized was there. A pair of gold eyes were watching her admist the darkness. The eyes blinked. Silver eyes replaced the gold pair. Slowly, Jesscheaux backed away.  
  
"Do not be afraid, human," the voice replied. "I will not hurt you. I cant even get out of my cell see?"  
  
The voice's gold eyes looked toward the demon wards on her cell. Jesscheaux nodded warily. The silver eyes turned to its window where the moonlit night shined in.  
  
"Would you like to see what i look like?" the voice asked as Jesscheaux nodded.  
  
The dark figured walked to a small square of moonlight and stood. Jesscheaux spied a fox with long black hair, black ears, a black tail and eyes that flickered between the fine line of silver and gold. She wore a long black dress with slits up both sides reaching her waist. She wore a black choker with a small bell hanging from it.  
  
"How long have to you been here?" Jesscheaux asked as the fox stepped back into the darkness. "And what's your name?"  
  
"Call me, Cesca," the fox replied. "I've been here for many years. I'm Karasu's prisoner. I cannot escape because of the wards on my cell and the bell i wear around my neck."  
  
"The wards i get, but can't you just remove the choker?" Jesscheaux asked as the fox shook her head.  
  
"No," she replied. "there is a small ward on this choker as well.. So I'm stuck with it."  
  
She frowned a bitter frown.  
  
"Now that I've answered your question, you must answer mine," she began. "Who is this 'Kazuma' you speak of? Is he your mate?"  
  
Jesscheaux sighed a dreamy sigh.  
  
"Yes =-=," she said blushing brightly. "He's the cutest little red-head on Earth! He's so sweet and charming. And handsome. And strong. And smart. [insert useless ramblings here]"  
  
"I see," Cesca replied smiling. "He sounds wonderful. Where is he now?"  
  
Jesscheaux sighed slumping down in her cell.  
  
"I don't know," she whispered as tears trickled down her face.  
  
Cesca watched worriedly. 'Where are you, Kazuma?' she thought sadly. 'Where?'  
  
With the YYH Boys  
  
"Nice move, Detective," Hiei sneered. "You BLABBED!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! GEEZ! Get a life, Hiei," Yusuke retorted.  
  
"Well," Kurama began. "We might as well make the best of it. We may need all the help we can get with these, apperently, undead enemies."  
  
"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!?" Kuwabara yelled making the others jump. "WE HAVE TO FIND, JESSI!!!"  
  
"Yes, Sir, Sargent Sir!" the others replied giving Kuwabara an army salute.  
  
"NOW!" Kuwabara bellowed suddenly appearing in a General's uniform. "I WANT YOU ALL TO MARCH AHEAD LOOKING FOR ANY SIGNS OF JESSI. UNDERSTOOD, PRIVATES!?"  
  
"SIR YES SIR!" the others cried marching through the thick Demon World bushes in army fatigues and black boots. "LEFT, LEFT! LEFT RIGHT LEFT!"  
  
Kuwabara placed an army helmet on his head and marched into the bushes after them as he smeared black shiny stuff under his eyes. 'I'm coming, Jessi,' he thought determinedly. 'Wait for me.'  
  
Don't you think the yyh boys would look so cute in army fatigues? i think they would. Especially Kurama! stars in eyes) 


	8. Promises of the Past pt 7 BokuTachi Kise...

Promises of the Past pt. 8 Omoide Wo Tsubasa Ni Shite (Turning Memories into Wings)

Jesscheaux stormed into Kizna's room slamming the door behind her. Her eyes glowed with anger.

"How dare you go back down to earth!" she cried angrily ripping the gold mask off Kizna's face. "Dressed like that no less. You look so foolish. I heard of your little plan to attend the Prince's masquerade. You're not going."

"At least I don't look as foolish as you do, Jesscheaux," Kizna screamed. "You never trust anyone, and worse of all, you have a heart of stone."

Jesscheaux growled. She raised her hand ready to strike her Princess. _Do it, Jesscheaux, _Kizna thought glaring. _I dare you. Your duty is to me, and if you hit me now, everyone will shun you from this kingdom._

"Don't you dare hit our Princess, Jesscheaux," a low voice growled.

Jesscheaux turned and gasped. Rei stood behind the closed bedchamber door glaring.

"But, Rei!" Jesscheaux argued. "She's going back down to earth. It's our duty to stop her!"

"Yes," Rei contended glaring at her friend. "But I also said we were not to take any disciplinary action towards our Princess. You disobeyed me. Had I not stopped you, you might have altered the future."

"How is this good for our future?" Jesscheaux screamed. "These men are dangerous, and you know it! Besides, I thought the future couldn't be changed."

"Time has very rigid rules and many loopholes. This is a loophole. There is nothing you can do to stop the future," Rei reasoned sternly. "And as I've told you, there is nothing you can do to change the future. Not with me around. I make sure that Time flows smoothly."

Jesscheaux growled. She turned her back away. _I thought you were my friend, Rei, _Jesscheaux thought bitterly. _But I suppose you no longer are._ She grabbed Jesscheaux by her arm and slowly led her out of the room. Rei turned to Kizna.

"Do as you wish, Princess," Rei lamented.

She turned her face downward.

"I will not keep you from you happiness," she spoke with a tormented stare in her blue eyes.

Kizna stared with her head bobbin up and down on a shaky string. Slowly, Rei and Jesscheaux walked out the door. The others walked inside adorned in masks and costumes.

"What was that all about?" Botan queried curiously.

"Should it matter?" Sakura answered coldly. "They're worrying over nothing. As usual."

"Perhaps," Yukina added, "but I've never seen Jesscheaux act like that before."

"Oh," Botan whined running her fingers through the styled curls in her hair. "Let's not have those girls ruin our happiness. It'll spoil the whole night."

Yukina nodded.

"I suppose you're right," she sighed.

Masked dancers twirled around the large, two-story ballroom. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara watched from behind their masks.

"When do you think they'll get here?" Yusuke questioned taking a sip of red wine and adjusting his green mask.

"Honestly," Kurama answered resting his head on his hand. "I don't know."

"Prince Kurama," Queen Shiori scolded. "Posture."

"Yes, Mother," he muttered sitting straight in his throne.

"Eh, let's hope they get here soon," Hiei said coldly tugging at his black mask. "I hate wearing this white tuxedo. The sooner they get here; the sooner we'll dance, and the sooner the party will be over."

"Hiei," Koenma argued sternly. "You know we all have to wear one. It's not so bad."

"Speak for yourself," Hiei muttered as he crossed his arms.

The music suddenly stopped playing. A silence fell over the room. The dancers turned with soft gasps echoing around the room. They looked up to the second story of the ballroom where five masked girls stood atop a grand staircase.

One girl wore a intricately designed pink an gold gown with a blue mask on her face as her blue bangs hung in her eyes. _Botan? _Koenma thought amazed.

Hiei stared deeply into a girl's crimson masked eyes. His eyes began to wander down her black, strapless gown glittered with red gems. _Sakura, _he thought breathless.

Kuwabara grinned. A small sea-green haired girl in a silver and ice blue gown with a dainty silver mask on her face floated down the stairs.

Yusuke gazed upon a brown haired girl adorned in a royal blue gown and a glittery, yellow mask. Her name echoed in the deep recesses of this unconscious.

Keiko blushed. She ran her fingers through her long locks of brown hair.

The Prince studied watched the girl dressed in light blue and roses amongst the others with large white wings on her back. Her eyes twinkled behind a black, white, and gold mask. Kurama wandered through the parting crowd and climbed up the stairs.

"Kizna?" he whispered softly. "You came."

"Of course," she whispered. "Did you think I would want to miss this event?"

Kurama held his hand out to her.

"Well," he began smiling. "Will you honor me with your company for a dance?"

"Your Highness," she retorted placing her hand in his. "The honor would be all mine."

Kizna stared through Kurama's silver fox mask and smiled. He led her down the stairs. The dancers on the ballroom floor moved away. Kurama and Kizna stood alone in the center.

Yusuke and the others rushed to the other girls' side.

A waltz wafted around the room filling the air with soft, romantic melodies. The Prince pulled her close and slowly began to lead her in gently twirling circles and box steps. Queen Shiori watched with curiosity. _Who is that? _She thought quietly. A mischievous smile grew on her face. _And he says he doesn't want to settle down, _she thought smirking through her dark red mask.

He watched Kizna dance in his arms. He held her tightly dipping her with the long dark locks brushing the ballroom floor. Whispers went around the room.

"Who is she?" a masked woman inquired the masked man beside her.

"I don't know," the man answered. "But it feels as though she and these girls have came by magic."

Quietly, Botan and the others softly listened to the gossiping whispers around them.

"If they only knew," Botan murmured.

The others chuckled.

"Shall we?" Koenma invited holding out a white gloved hand with his eyes glowing behind his white mask.

"Dance?" Botan accepted smiling. "Of course."

Koenma waltzed Botan out to the ballroom floor. The others joined one by one.

Kohaku stared into the evening sky as she landed softly on Jin's cloud kingdom. She looked up into the dark castle windows and found a silhouetted figure watching her in a candle-lit room. _Jin, _she thought happily. She rushed into the palace with her white and silver gown rustling. She walked into the palace hall and rushed into Jin's open and waiting arms.

"Kohaku," Jin whispered into her ear softly. "You came."

Kohaku turned up to him and smiled.

"Of course," she whispered.

He held his arm out to her.

"Come," he invited as Kohaku wound her arm around his. "We have the whole palace to ourselves. So no one will bother us or give you strange looks."

Jin led her down the halls and down to his room with Kohaku grinning madly. He placed his hands over her eyes.

"Jin.." Kohaku whined. "What you doing?"

"Just surprising you," he retorted grinning.

They walked into his bedchambers. He removed his hands, and Kohaku's eyes went wide. She looked around the room littered with vases and pots of blue cornflowers. She walked gently on the carpet. Her feet sunk into a layer of silky, blue petals.

"Jin," Kohaku whispered surprised. "These flowers.."

"They're your favorite," Jin finished snaking his arms around Kohaku's waist. "I know."

Grabbing her hand, Jin led her out to his balcony filled with blue cornflowers and zinnias. Kohaku smiled.

"Jin," she whispered. "This is beautiful."

Jin smiled.

"Do you know.." he whispered into her ear drawing her in his arms, "what it means to have zinnias around?"

"No," Kohaku whispered swaying and listening to a distant windy melody. "What does it mean?"

"Eternal love," he whispered to a blushing Kohaku, "an eternal love that will transcend time and space, lasting for centuries and beyond the end of time."

She stared up into his blue eyes.

"But," Kohaku began, "love always easily falls apart."

"True," Jin responded smiling softly.

He led her around the balcony in a waltz.

"But love can last forever as long as you try and take the chances and risks life has to offer," he continued. "And should we ever be separated just know that we were born to meet each other someday, and we'll meet again. We'll never stop searching until we've found one another. Turn our memories of this life into wings so you can continue living wherever you are."

"Turning memories into wings," Kohaku whispered.

She smiled.

"Yes," he replied inching their faces closer to one another. "Turning memories into wings. Omoide tsubasa ni shite."

As Jin placed his lips on hers, they stood quietly underneath the starry night.

Sighing, she watched from the Time Mists. _How lucky you are, Jin and Kohaku. How very lucky you are, _she thought quietly unaware of Fiore's worried eyes. _My poor, Spirit. What distresses you so? _He wondered watching from the hidden depths of the Time Stream Mists.


	9. Promises of the Past pt 8 Omoide Tsubasa...

Promises of the Past pt. 8 Omoide Wo Tsubasa Ni Shite (Turning Memories into Wings)  
  
Jesscheaux stormed into Kizna's room slamming the door behind her. Her eyes glowed with anger.  
  
"How dare you go back down to earth!" she cried angrily ripping the gold mask off Kizna's face. "Dressed like that no less. You look so foolish. I heard of your little plan to attend the Prince's masquerade. You're not going."  
  
"At least I don't look as foolish as you do, Jesscheaux," Kizna screamed. "You never trust anyone, and worse of all, you have a heart of stone."  
  
Jesscheaux growled. She raised her hand ready to strike her Princess. 'Do it, Jesscheaux,' Kizna thought glaring. 'I dare you. Your duty is to me, and if you hit me now, everyone will shun you from this kingdom.'  
  
"Don't you dare hit our Princess, Jesscheaux," a low voice growled.  
  
Jesscheaux turned and gasped. Rei stood behind the closed bedchamber door glaring.  
  
"But, Rei!" Jesscheaux argued. "She's going back down to earth. It's our duty to stop her!"  
  
"Yes," Rei contended glaring at her friend. "But I also said we were not to take any disciplinary action towards our Princess. You disobeyed me. Had I not stopped you, you might have altered the future."  
  
"How is this good for our future?" Jesscheaux screamed. "These men are dangerous, and you know it! Besides, I thought the future couldn't be changed."  
  
"Time has very rigid rules and many loopholes. This is a loophole. There is nothing you can do to stop the future," Rei reasoned sternly. "And as I've told you, there is nothing you can do to change the future. Not with me around. I make sure that Time flows smoothly."  
  
Jesscheaux growled turning away. 'I thought you were my friend, Rei,' Jesscheaux thought bitterly. 'But I suppose you no longer are.' She grabbed Jesscheaux by her arm and slowly led her out of the room. Rei turned to Kizna.  
  
"Do as you wish, Princess," Rei muttered sadly turning her face downward. "I will not keep you from you happiness."  
  
Kizna stared shakily nodding her head. Slowly, Rei and Jesscheaux walked out the door. The others walked inside adorned in masks and costumes.  
  
"What was that all about?" Botan queried curiously staring at herself in Kizna's mirror.   
  
She smoothed the wrinkles in her pink and gold gown.  
  
"Should it matter?" Sakura answered coldly placing a crimson mask on her face. "They're worrying over nothing. As usual."  
  
"Perhaps," Yukina added padding on the carpet in glass-like shoes and a ice-blue and silver gown. "But I've never seen Jesscheaux act like that before."  
  
"Oh," Botan whined running her fingers through the styled curls in her hair. "Let's not have those girls ruin our happiness. It'll spoil the whole night."  
  
Yukina nodded. She tightened the red bow holding half her hair behind her.  
  
"I suppose you're right," she sighed as she ran her fingers through her sea-green locks.  
  
Masked dancers twirled around the large, two-story ballroom. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara watched from behind their masks.  
  
"When do you think they'll get here?" Yusuke questioned taking a sip of red wine and adjusting his green mask.  
  
"Honestly," Kurama answered resting his head on his hand. "I don't know."  
  
"Prince Kurama," Queen Shiori scolded. "Posture."  
  
"Yes, Mother," he muttered adjusting himself in his throne.  
  
"Eh, let's hope they get here soon," Hiei said coldly tugging at his black mask. "I hate wearing this white tuxedo. The sooner they get here; the sooner we'll dance, and the sooner the party will be over."  
  
"Hiei," Koenma argued sternly. "You know we all have to wear one. It's not so bad."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Hiei muttered as he crossed his arms.  
  
The music suddenly stopped playing. A silence fell over the room. The dancers turned with soft gasps echoing around the room. Prince Kurama and the others looked up to the second story of the ballroom where five masked girls stood atop a grand staircase. One girl wore a intricately designed pink an gold gown with a blue mask on her face as her blue bangs hung in her eyes. 'Botan?' Koenma thought staring. Widely, Hiei stared deep in a crimson masked girl's eyes. His eyes began to wander down her black, strapless gown glittered with red gems. 'Sakura,' he thought breathless. Kuwabara grinned goofily. He stared at a small sea-green haired girl in a silver and ice blue gown with a dainty silver mask on her face. 'Princess Yukina!' His mind cried happily.  
  
"Keiko," Yusuke whispered softly gazing up to a brown haired girl adorned in a royal blue gown and a glittery, yellow mask.  
  
Smiling, Keiko blushed. She ran her fingers through her long locks of brown hair slightly curled at its ends. Prince Kurama studied a girl dressed in light blue and trimmed with white roses standing amongst the others with large white wings on her back. Her eyes twinkled behind a black and gold mask. Kurama wandered through the parting crowd and climbed up the stairs.  
  
"Kizna?" he whispered softly as she nodded. "You came."  
  
"Of course," she whispered smiling. "Did you think I would want to miss this event?"  
  
Kurama smiled. He held his hand out to her.  
  
"Well," he began smiling. "Will you honor me with your company for a dance?"  
  
"Your Highness," she retorted placing her hand in his. "The honor would be all mine."  
  
Kizna stared through Kurama's silver fox mask and smiled. He led her down the stairs with the others following. The dancers on the ballroom floor moved away. Kurama and Kizna stood alone in the center.  
  
Yusuke and the others rushed to Keiko, Botan, Yukina, and Sakura's side.  
  
A waltz wafted around the room filling the air with soft, romantic sounds. Prince Kurama pulled Kizna close and slowly began to lead her in gently twirling circles and box steps. Queen Shiori watched with curiosity. 'Who is that?' She thought quietly. A mischievous smile grew on her face. 'And he says he doesn't want to settle down,' she thought smirking through her dark red mask.  
  
He watched Kizna dance in his arms. Prince Kurama held Kizna tightly dipping her with her long dark locks brushing the ballroom floor. Whispers went around the room.  
  
"Who is she?" a masked woman inquired to the masked man beside her.  
  
"I don't know," the man answered. "But it feels as though she and these girls have came by magic."  
  
Quietly, Botan and the others softly listened to the gossiping whispers around them.  
  
"If they only knew," Botan murmured.   
  
The others chuckled.  
  
"Shall we?" Koenma invited holding out a white gloved hand with his eyes glowing behind his white mask.  
  
"Dance?" Botan accepted smiling. "Of course."  
  
Koenma waltzed Botan out to the ballroom floor. The others joined one by one.  
  
Kohaku stared into the evening sky as she landed softly on Jin's cloud kingdom. She looked up into the dark castle windows and found a silhouetted figure watching her in a candle-lit room. 'Jin,' she thought happily. She rushed into the palace with her white and silver gown rustling. She walked into the palace hall and rushed into Jin's open and waiting arms.  
  
"Kohaku," Jin whispered into her ear softly. "You came."  
  
Kohaku turned up to him and smiled.  
  
"Of course," she whispered.   
  
Her smile grew. Jin smiled offering his arm out to her.  
  
"Come," he invited as Kohaku wound her arm around his. "We have the whole palace to ourselves. So no one will bother us or give you strange looks."  
  
Kohaku smiled. Jin led her down the halls and down to his room. He placed his hands over her eyes.  
  
"Jin.." Kohaku whined. "What you doing?"  
  
"Just surprising you," he sufficed grinning.   
  
They walked into his bedchambers. He removed his hands, and Kohaku's eyes went wide. She looked around the room littered with vases and pots of blue cornflowers. She walked gently on the carpet. Her feet sunk into a layer of silky, blue petals.  
  
"Jin," Kohaku whispered surprised. "These flowers.."  
  
"They're your favorite," Jin finished snaking his arms around Kohaku's waist. "I know."  
  
Grabbing her hand, Jin led her out to his balcony filled with blue cornflowers and zinnias. Kohaku smiled.  
  
"Jin," she whispered. "This is beautiful."  
  
Jin smiled.  
  
"Do you know.." he began pulling her close and whispering into her ear, "what it means to have zinnias around?"  
  
"No," Kohaku whispered as she and Jin began to sway listening to a windy melody. "What does it mean?"  
  
"Eternal love," he whispered. "An eternal love that will transcend time and space, lasting for centuries and beyond the end of time."  
  
Kohaku blushed.  
  
"But," Kohaku began staring up into his blue eyes. "Love always easily falls apart."  
  
"True," Jin responded smiling softly.   
  
He led her around the balcony in a waltz.  
  
"But love can last forever as long as you try and take the chances and risks life has to offer," he continued. "And should we ever be separated just know that we were born to meet each other someday, and we'll meet again. We'll never stop searching until we've found one another. Turn our memories of this life into wings so you can continue living wherever you are."  
  
"Turning memories into wings," Kohaku whispered as she smiled.  
  
"Yes," he whispered back to her as their faces inched closer to one another. "Turning memories into wings. Omoide tsubasa ni shite."  
  
Jin placed his lips on hers. They stood quietly underneath the starry night.  
  
Sighing, she watched from the Time Mists. 'How lucky you are, Jin and Kohaku. How very   
  
lucky you are,' she thought quietly unaware of Fiore's worried eyes. 'My poor, Spirit. What distresses you so?' He thought quietly. He continued watching her hidden by the Time Stream Mists.  
  
(Author's note: well there's chapter eight! But unfortunately, it is not edited. ah well.. Jesscheaux this is for you... : )  
  
They walked on the palace grounds where Kuwabara's eyes went wide.   
  
"What is it?" Yusuke asked. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Bodies..." he whimpered. "There are bodies EVERYWHERE!!"  
  
"What do you mean???" Yusuke retorted. "We cant see a thing!"  
  
Kuwabara looked around seeing the dead, tortured faces of foxes dressed in armor.  
  
"He's right," Kurama added. "This place reeks of death."  
  
He bent down lightly running his fingers through the dirt. He stood holding an old fox skull in his hand.  
  
"I have a feeling this place just might give us a clue to finding Jesscheaux," Kurama began. "And maybe even that lost Princess."  
  
They crept quietly into the palace through one of the screen doors. They stepped into a dark room where Kuwabara sudden ran into some random stuff causing a loud crash.  
  
"SHHHH!!!!" Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei whispered holding up their fingers to their mouths.  
  
"Idiot," Hiei muttered ignoring Kuwabara's glare.  
  
"Sorry," Kuwabara grumbled as he turned to a shadowed shape in the darkness. "What the heck did I trip on?"  
  
Kurama groped the wall looking for a torch until he found one.  
  
"Hiei," he began. "Can you light it?"  
  
"Hn," he replied as he tossed a small flame on the torch making it illuminate the room.  
  
The dimly lit room was filled with treasures. Their eyes went wide... Especially Hiei and Kurama's... aka.. the former demon theives. Hesistantly, Kurama tore his eyes away from the treasures and turned to a fallen picture frame lying face down admist other fine artworks and dust. Huffing, Kuwabara lifted the picture frame to reveal the painting of a beautiful fox with a black tail, black ears, and silver eyes that changed to gold.   
  
She wore a long red robe with large red bell sleeves trimmed in silver and gold. Underneath the robe, she wore knee length pink dress that split up partly through the middle with a longer pink, gold, silver, and red gown flowing underneath her with red and blue ribbons trimming the robe. Her long black hair was done up into complicated twists trimmed with red ribbons, flowers, and a gold tiara. A light pink shawl hung gracefully around her shoulders. In the picture exotic gold eyes shifted partly into silver.  
  
"She's beautiful," Kurama whispered as the others gave him odd looks.  
  
He didn't notice.  
  
"Hn," Hiei snorted. "It must be the Princess. Lets go."  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke nodded as the three walked out of the room. Kurama followed hesitantly behind casting the painting one last longing look. 'Don't bother, Kurama,' he thought sadly as he followed the others. 'You said it yourself.. She was never seen again.'  
  
With Jesscheaux and Cesca  
  
Outside, they watched the sunrise slowly creep into the palace as they returned to their cells. The D.D.R.'s drinking and binge eating had lasted them the whole night long. They collapsed into their respective beds and fell asleep quickly unaware of the footsteps headed for them.  
  
With the YYH Boys  
  
"I suggest we split up," Kurama said. "This palace is large and we'll cover more ground this way. Understood?"  
  
They nodded and headed down four separate halls.  
  
Kurama continued down a hallway filled with prisoner cells. He stared at the empty ones. 'Creepy,' he thought as he continued walking towards the end of the hall. He came to a cell where a familiar face was sleeping in her bed.  
  
"Jesscheaux," he whispered. "Jesscheaux! Hey! Wake up! It's me!"  
  
Someone in the other cell stirred. Groggily, Cesca sat up and looked out of her cell. Her eyes went wide turning gold as they did so. 'It's him,' she thought as Jesscheaux's inane ramblings ran through her head. 'It has to be.." She sighed. 'She's so lucky,' she thought sighing making the bell around her neck jingle. Kurama's eyes shifted around dangerously.  
  
"Who's there?" He whispered threateningly as he pulled out a rose. "Come out."  
  
"Forgive me," a soft voice from the next cell sadly replied as Kurama turned and gasped. "It's the bell around my neck. I have to wear it. I'm a servant here. I'll get Jesscheaux up for you."  
  
Kurama didn't reply as he stared at the beautiful fox in her cell. The fox reached into her hair and pulled out a small seed. The seed grew into a plant with fragrant purple flowers. The plant moved into her cell as a small purple flower rubbed up against her nose. Kurama watched her as she blushed.  
  
"Jesscheaux," she chimed sweetly. "Jesscheaux. Kazuma is here."  
  
Jesscheaux's eyes snapped open. She hopped out of bed and looked around like an... well.. and obssessed crazed fan-girl.  
  
"WHERE?! WHERE?! WHERE?!" she cried making Cesca and Kurama freak out. "KAZUMA-KUN!!!! COME HERE BABY!! YOUR LOVING WIFE IS WAITING!!"  
  
"Why are you screaming?" Cesca asked as she pointed to Kurama. "He's right here."  
  
"Huh?" Jesscheaux replied. "That's not Kazuma.. That's Kurama. He's just another red-head that's part of the team."  
  
"HUH?!" Cesca cried shocked. "You mean that this handsome, charming, smart, and strong human isn't your husband?!"  
  
Then, O.O, Cesca realized what she had just blurted. She blushed and looked to Kurama worriedly to find him blushing brightly. Jesscheaux smiled.  
  
"Nope," she smirked winking. "He's another red-head that works with my husband, and he's totally single! Plus! He's a youkai kitsune!"  
  
The two foxes blushed. Cesca turned away with a small smile on her face. Then, running footsteps raced down the hall.  
  
"JESSCHEAUX!!!" a familiar voice cried. "JESSCHEAUX! WHERE ARE YOU????!!!!"  
  
"KAZUMA!" Jesscheaux cried growing little hearts in her eyes. "YOU'RE HERE!"  
  
"YES I AM!" Kuwabara cried triumphantly. "I AM THE SOLDIER OF LOVE, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL KAZUMA KUWABARA!!!"  
  
Cesca stared at the two red-heads and did an anime fall. Kurama turned to her worriedly.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"Y-yea," she stuttered blushing. "But.. I THOUGHT SHE SAID HE WAS CUTE!"  
  
Kurama smiled sweat-dropping.  
  
"Don't worry," he comforted blushing lightly. "At times the other detectives and I wonder more or less the same thing." 


	10. Promises of the Past pt 9 Kuchibue Ga Ki...

Promises of the Past pt. 9 Kuchibue Ga Kikoeru (I Hear a Whistle)

She and Hiei walked in the palace garden.

"Hiei," Sakura began softly.

Hiei turned to her.

"Hm?" he snorted softly.

"Why are you the way you are?" Sakura questioned quietly removing the red mask from her face.

Hiei smirked.

"You mean to ask: 'Why am I such a cold and sadistic little midget with a heart that's ten times too small?'" he retorted smirking.

Sakura blushed.

"W-well," she stuttered.

He placed a silencing finger on her lips. Hiei sighed.

"Because.." he answered with a cold and solemn look in his eyes. "The darkness and suffering I've seen in this world can make anyone turn cold."

"What darkness have you seen, Hiei?" she questioned staring at him.

He gripped the black, cloth mask his hand tightly suddenly tearing the false face of his serious facade.

"I've seen women abandon children just because of something trivial, like a child being born as an unwanted son when the family longed for a girl," he sneered bitterly. "The child's mother cries out in protest only to have her cries fall on deaf ears. I've seen that mother die of heartbreak and suicide only a few moments later. She left a lonely, little girl and an even lonelier, abandoned boy behind."

Sakura's eyes grew wide.

"I've seen the truest of true loves fail miserably thus ending in death and sadness," Hiei continued grimly.

He stared into the night sky gripping the mask tighter in his white gloved hand.

"Do you want me to continue?" he asked with a forlorn hope in his voice.

Saddened, Sakura looked deep into his crimson eyes. She shook her head.

"Hiei," she murmured turning teary-eyed.

She pulled him close and resting his head on her chest.

"There is a lot of darkness in the world, but there are good things in it too," she comforted. "Love doesn't always fail. And there are good people too. Tell me, you were the abandoned boy weren't you?"

Hiei's eyes went wide. He nodded sadly.

"How did you figure?" he murmured gazing up at her.

"Over the years, I've watched you too," she whispered looking down to him. "That little girl was your sister. She disappeared and was never seen again."

Hiei nodded. His eyes shined with starlight and tears.

"The Prince's family took you in when they found you crying on the street only wearing swaddling clothes," Sakura narrated.

Hiei nodded hearing his own life story from her mouth like gentle waves from the sea.

"I watched and felt so sorry for you," she added. "Then, I began to pray. I prayed you could collect the scattered pieces of a broken life and put them back together. I hoped you would hear my distant prayer as the whistle in a moonlit wind."

She stroked Hiei's hair.

"I did hear you," he whispered softly. "On sleepless nights, I would hear the wind softly billow the curtains in my bedchambers. And in that wind, I heard a distant whistling from beyond the stars and the sky. I hoped it was in a way someone's prayer."

"Kuchibue ga kikoeru," Sakura whispered. "I hear a whistle."

Hiei nodded.

"I hear that whistle too," Hiei murmured softly closing his eyes.

He pulled her close burying his face in her hair.

Prince Kurama led Kizna to the long dining table and offered a seat to her. The others followed his example. Kurama sat down next to her. Queen Shiori took a place at the table's head. Whispers went down the table as servants brought out large plates of fine food and glasses of fine wine.

"Where's, Hiei?" Kurama inquired searching the masked faces on the table.

"Sakura, is missing too," Kizna added.

She turned to Botan sitting next to her.

"Botan, have you seen her?" she questioned.

"The last time I saw her, she and Hiei left the dance floor early," she responded shrugging. "They must have wandered off."

"I wouldn't worry," Queen Shiori smiled making Botan and Kizna turn. "Hiei has always been a rather– antisocial– person in this palace. We've learned to get used to it. So tell me, Kizna..."

"Mother," Kurama whined blushing behind his fox mask. "Please not now. I don't think, Kizna, would like to discuss her past at this moment."

"Nonsense, Kurama," Queen Shiori chuckled. "It's not like, Kizna, is from the Moon or something. Besides, I'm very glad you've finally picked a suitable young lady to settle down with."

Kizna and the others cast nervous looks. _How ironic, _Kizna thought letting out a nervous giggle. Kurama sighed.

Glaring through her purple mask, Ruka watched Kizna, Kurama, and Queen Shiori talk amongst themselves. _That insolent girl, _she sneered. _How dare she._

The music began to drift in the ballroom air as the plates and food were collected. Kurama turned to Kizna.

"Kizna, shall we?" he grinned holding his hand out to her.

"Why I do believe I shouldn't be trusting a fox that's smiling, but I think I can trust you with a dance," she teased grinning back at him.

She nodded. Kurama let Kizna out to the floor. Ruka glared.

"Excuse me," she snapped trying to hide the blatant annoyance in her voice.

The others watched as Kurama and Kizna began to waltz. Slowly, Ruka stepped to Prince Kurama and Princess Kizna's side and pulled Kizna away. Kizna stumbled backwards. Ruka placed herself in the Prince's arms and began to dance. Kurama glared. Kizna and the others were infuriated.

"Oh," Botan growled. "I never liked that, Witch."

"Neither have I," Keiko.

Yukina's head bobbed in agreement. Yusuke turned to them and smirked.

"Don't worry ladies," he boasted. "Koenma, Kuwabara, let's get to work."

Grinning as though they were kids in a candy store, Kuwabara and Koenma nodded. They rose from the table and made their way out to the dance floor.

"May I cut in?" Yusuke asked nonchalantly shoving Kurama out of Ruka's arms.

Ruka gasped. Kurama watched as Yusuke waltzed Ruka ignoring her protests. Yusuke winked. He chuckled.

"Yusuke!" Ruka screamed. "How dare you interrupt! I was dancing with his Highness!"

"Funny!" Yusuke retorted. "I could say the same thing to you when you interrupted Kizna's dance with the Prince."

Ruka glared unable to respond. She and Yusuke continued waltzing. Yusuke smiled.

"Ouch!" she screamed glowering angrily at Yusuke. "Watch it, Yusuke. You stepped on my foot!"

"Sorry," Yusuke answered "innocently". "My fault."

Scowling, Ruka shoved him away. She stormed toward Kurama and Kizna. Quickly, Koenma swept her into his arms.

"Lady Ruka," he greeted suppressing the annoyance in his voice. "How very nice to you again."

Ruka glared struggling in Koenma's firm grip.

"Let me go," she growled.

Koenma pulled her closer.

"But we've just started dancing, Lady Ruka," he murmured excitedly. "You wouldn't want to be impolite and deny me a dance when you danced with everyone else."

He waved his hand to the band telling them to speed up. The fast music swarmed through the room. Koenma led Ruka wildly dancing to the quickening music. Ruka's steps faltered.

"Lord Koenma," she whined dizzily.

She and Koenma twirled rapidly around the room.

"Slow down. I can't keep up," she complained growing nauseous.

Koenma smiled.

"But, Lady Ruka," he responded leading her in fast, twirling circles. "We're just getting started."

Koenma raised his hand signaling for faster music. Sickly, Ruka pushed him away. Her steps swayed. Quickly, Kuwabara rushed to her side and began twirling her around the dance floor again deliberately stomping on her toes. He ignored her cries of pain. Laughter broke out amongst the crowd. Ruka's sickly steps faltered. Ruka felt something sour rise in her throat.

They ran laughing wildly into the moonlit palace gardens.

"Did y-y-you," Botan stuttered between laughs. "See her face! She was so embarrassed!"

The others broke out laughing. Yukina turned to Kuwabara worriedly.

"It was funny, but, Kazuma," she began worriedly. "Your shoes. They were new, yes?"

Kuwabara smiled.

"Don't worry, Yukina," he comforted her wiggling his socked toes. "Having them vomited on was worth it. Everyone has some sort of grudge against, Ruka. They think she's gotten her just desserts." (Author's note: Sorry, Jess, but it somehow works.)

They broke into fits of laughter.

"And I could see why," Botan added. "Yusuke, Koenma are your faces all right?"

Yusuke rubbed a red hand print on his cheek and smiled.

"Absolutely worth it," he smirked. "We must do it again sometime."

"And you Koenma?" Botan questioned worriedly as Koenma pulled her close.

"I'll be all right," he grinned touching a black eye gently.

"What seems to be so amusing?" a cold voice asked.

"Oh, Sakura!" Keiko cried excitedly. "You should've seen it! Ruka was humiliated!"

Sakura pouted. Hiei smirked.

"And you didn't call me?" she whined playfully. "It must've been amusing to see."

"It was," Yukina giggled looking to Sakura. "Where did you go? You and Hiei missed dinner."

"We went for a walk," Sakura answered sitting on the cool garden grass.

The others nodded as they looked up into the depths of a peaceful night sky.


	11. Promises of the Past pt 10 Gleam Yami Ni...

Promises of the Past pt. 10 Gleam Yami Ni Hikaru (Gleam Darkness in the Light)

Ruka stormed into her room slamming the door behind her. _How dare they do this to me, _she growled. _How dare they embarrass me. _She slumped down on her bed sighing sadly. Tears welled in her eyes. _The Prince has never loved you_, a cold voice hissed somewhere yet nowhere at the same time in the room. _He never did. You were just too stupid to realize it._ She nodded. The tears trickled down her face. _But, _the cold voice tempted. _I can give you what you seek. The Prince. Power. Anything you wish._

"Anything I wish," Ruka muttered entranced by the voice.

She stared blankly into the black night sky with her room growing dark with demonic shadows.

She watched the scene in Ruka's room.

"And so, the darkness comes into the light. Yami ni hikaru," Rei whispered. "It is the beginning of the end."

_Beginning of the end? _Fiore thought worriedly watching her from deep within the mists.

"I know you're here, Fiore," she called out making Fiore gasp. "Don't worry. I won't yell at you. Come on out."

The mists parted. Fiore walked to Rei's side. He stared into Ruka's bedchambers.

"Is this what worries you?" he questioned.

Rei nodded. She pulled him close. He jumped. She rested her head on his chest. An exotic smell of blossoms wafted into her nose.

"Fiore," she murmured making him look down on her, "what is that scent you're wearing?"

"It's the Kasimia blossom," he whispered stroking her long hair. "It's a flower on my home planet."

"It's wonderful," she whispered inhaling the intoxicating scent. "If you ever go back, would you bring me some?"

Burying his face in her hair, he nodded.

"Anything for you, Rei," he whispered. "Anything at all."

As the early morning sun crept over the horizon, they landed on Kizna's balcony smiling tiredly. They crept inside.

"What a wonderful night!" Botan sighed dreamily twirling around the room.

The others giggled.

"It may have been wonderful, but it was tiring," Keiko yawned.

She walked to the door.

"Goodbye, everyone. I'll see you all later," she greeted before walking out of the room.

"Yes, I suppose we all must be going," Botan added. "Get some rest, your Highness. I think we all need it."

Yukina and Sakura bobbed their heads in agreement. Kizna watched the others leave the bedchamber quietly. Slowly, she walked to her vanity and studied her reflection. _How strange, _she thought placing her hand on the dark gray circles forming under her eyes. _This was never there before. _She stared at her reflection watching. The glow in her skin faded turning her pale, cream-colored skin into an ashen white. _I just need to rest, _she thought quietly pulling herself away from the vanity mirror. _These nightly trips are just sucking the life out of me._

_You've got no idea how right you are, Princess, _Rei thought worriedly. _No idea at all._

Jesscheaux sighed. Goemon looked over to her worriedly. He reached over and placed a gentle hand on hers.

"Lady Jesscheaux?" Goemon inquired worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

She turned away shaking her head as tears formed in her eyes. Goemon placed a gloved hand on her face and turned her to face him. Jesscheaux looked deep into the dark, soulful eyes. Two crystalline tears fell. Goemon leaned down and kissed them away making Jesscheaux gasp. He pulled her close burying his face in her soft hair. A wisteria scent filled his senses.

"You shouldn't cry, Lady Jesscheaux," he whispered. "No one likes it when you do that."

She wrapped her arms around him. Tears softly fell from her face. Gently, he stroked her hair.

"Don't worry," he soothed. "I know you're worried, Lady Jesscheaux, but don't be sad. Things will always work out."

"But I have a feeling they won't," Jesscheaux whimpered.

Small, tiny, diamond tears fell from her green orbs wetting his clothes. He pulled away and dried her tears with a gray handkerchief. He stared deep into her sad green eyes.

"Don't worry," he smiled taking her hands in his. "Hey, why don't we got out for a carriage ride? I've been on the Moon for the past several days, and you haven't shown me around this kingdom."

Jesscheaux gasped.

"Oh, forgive me, Lord Goemon," Jesscheaux sighed. "I've been rude."

He smiled. On her pale white hands, he placed two kisses.

"You have nothing to worry about," he began, smiling. "Now, get dressed in your finest day dress. And I'll call for the carriage."

Smiling, Jesscheaux nodded. Goemon walked out of her sitting room. Slowly, she stood. A large smile grew on her face. She had found his handkerchief still in her grasp.

"Odd," Kohaku said as she and Jin walked down the hallway, "her Highness and her guardians are still sleeping."

Jin stared into an ajar, bedchamber door. He watched as the Princess's sleeping form rise and fall beneath her blankets.

"They must be tired," he murmured as he turned to Kohaku. "After all, who wouldn't be after be up all night down on earth?"

"True," Kohaku sighed worriedly, "but as Rei said, we can't do anything to stop them. Of course, Jesscheaux wants to be stubborn and disobey her."

Jin chuckled.

"She has always been the stubborn one," he responded. "Come on, there's nothing to see here."

Kohaku nodded. She and Jin walked out of the hallway.

Jesscheaux walked adorned in a deep purple, Victorian-esque waist coat and a long, flared, plum-colored skirt. Watching in herself in her vanity mirror, she adjusted a large purple hat, filled with green grapes and a long lavender ribbons trailing down the back. She smiled. _I hope I'm not too dressed up, _she thought smiling. She patted the bun holding in half of her hair. She ran her lavender gloved hands through her wavy hair. As she walked out her bedchamber door, a black clad servant handed her a lavender lace parasol. Jesscheaux smiled.

"Lord Goemon is waiting for you," the servant informed bowing. "The carriage has just pulled up."

"Thank you," Jesscheaux answered as she walked out. "You are dismissed."

The servant nodded, and Jesscheaux walked out the door.

Opening her parasol, Jesscheaux walked out into the large courtyard gardens under the bright sunlight. Goemon waved to her as he stood beside a white open-air carriage. She smiled. Goemon smiled a large smile. He held his hand out to her.

"You look wonderful," he complemented smiling.

She placed her hand in his. Jesscheaux blushed climbing into the carriage.

"Thank you," she answered softly hiding her face under her hat and parasol.

Goemon smiled.

"I've arranged for the carriage to take us to all the sites in the kingdom," he said taking her hand in his. "We should be back by late afternoon or this evening."

The carriage drove out of the courtyard with a white stallion's hooves clacking loudly.

Fiore watched Rei's chest rise and fall gently as she slept in his arms. _What troubles her so? _He thought worriedly. He watched through the Time Stream Mists. _What will happen to us all? _

The mists swirled around making the image of Ruka's bedchamber disappear. Another image appeared. Curiously, Fiore watched. The mists slowly cleared revealing Koenma pacing in his room dripping in a cold sweat.

He paced around his bedchambers with a cold sweat dripping from his brow._ They're gonna get me. They're gonna get me, _Koenma thought frightenedly. He stopped. Frightened, he clenched his teeth tightly. He dug his nails into his palms. Blood trickled onto the white carpet _They're gonna kill us all. They're gonna kill us all, _he thought collapsing to his knees. He tangled his bloody fingers in his hair staining his brown locks. He ran his fingers on this face washing his skin with his blood. He turned to his balcony door staring at his reflection as the morning sun shined through. He smiled a wide smile. He ran his tongue hungrily over his blood stained face and hands lapping up his blood. In the dark shadows of his room, demon dogs watched him drooling eagerly.

Fiore stared. His mouth hung agape. The mists veiled Koenma's devilish image. _Macabre, _he thought disgusted. He turned away.

"I wish to see no more!" he cried into the mists making Rei stir. "Don't you dare show me anymore of these blasphemous images!"

Slowly, Rei's eyes opened. She felt a warm presence and a loud voice surround her. She looked up and watched Fiore screaming at the entity that was the mists.

"Fiore?" she whispered. "What's happened?"

Quickly, Fiore looked down on her.

"Rei!" he cried worriedly. "Why didn't you tell her Highness of this images you've seen here?"

Rei's eyes went wide. He set her down and stood headed for the door.

"What have you seen?" she questioned desperately stopping him.

"Only one of the Prince's most trusted Generals go completely insane," he screamed. "We must tell the Queen about this. She might be able to do something for the future of their Kingdom."

"No!" she cried growing frightened. "We can't. It's against Time Law. If I reveal anything of the future to her Highness, I could die!"

Fiore gasped. Rei fell to the floor. Kneeling down, he wrapped his arms around her. Her body quivered with fright.

"Shh," Fiore comforted stroking her hair. "It will be all right."

_No it won't, Fiore, _she mentally whispered._ This, will be the end of the Moon Kingdom. This will be the end of all our kingdoms. Mine. Yours. And everyone's._

Kuwabara stood on his balcony staring into the distant horizon. He smiled. _Life couldn't be better, _he thought happily. _Especially with Yukina around. _He stared up to the angel grave in the distance.

"Goodbye, Hina," he whispered smiling. "And thank you. For everything."

"What's there to be thankful for!" an angry voice screamed. "You left me alone to die!"

Kuwabara turned ghostly white. She stood adorned in a dirt covered, blue night-shift. Maggots and worms crawled out from under her skin. Her hair hung freely with mold and worms feasting on the straggly white mass. Her crimson eyes shined with anger. Cautiously, he turned.

"H-H-Hina?" he stuttered backing away to the edge of his balcony. "But it can't be. You're dead!"

"Only because of you," Hina whispered bitterly. "You left me alone, you Little Twit. You abandoned me when I needed you most."

"Please forgive me, Hina," he pleaded stepping back. "I had no idea."

Hina glared. The room shook with violent ghostly energy. Kuwabara flew back through the shattering glass doors and landed painfully on the balcony. He winced. She stalked toward him. He cowered.

"I know how much you care for the new woman in your life," she threatened grinning madly, "so I have a little something to show you."

Hina touched her cold, rotting fingers to Kuwabara's forehead. Kuwabara's eyes turned blank as he watched visions fill his head.

_Vision_

_He thrust Yukina against the rough bark of a large tree. She screamed. Her screams of pain resounded through the battle field around them. Yukina gazed into his eyes searching for the man she once knew. _

"_Kazuma!" she gasped hoarsely. "Stop it! This isn't you!"_

"_Silence, Wench!" he commanded wrapping his large hand around her small throat._

_Small hands clawed at him. his free hand wrapped around her neck helping the other one squeeze the life out of her._

"_Kazuma!" she rasped digging her nails into his arms. "Please! What's wrong with you? Stop please!"_

_He raised his hand and struck her. A loud snap echoed through the battlefield. Yukina's limp body fell to the ground with her head landing at an odd angle. The frosty look in is eyes faced seemingly bringing him back to reality. Shock's sting stabbed him in te heart with a sharp knife of ice._

"_Yukina!" he cried worriedly starting to cradle her in his arms. "Yukina, wake up! Yukina? What's wrong with you? Yukina?"_

_Realization hit him. Tears began trickling down his face. _This happened because of me, _he thought. _I couldn't stop him.

"_Yukina!" he anguished still cradling her._

_The battle raged on around them. He continued weeping._

_ End Vision_

Kuwabara's eyes grew red from tears trickling down his face. Grinning, Hina removed her fingers. He looked up at her with tears still falling down his face.

"That will not happen," he threatened glaring through the tears. "Get out of my sight you foul demon. You're not the real Hina. The real Hina was never like you."

Hina giggled. Kuwabara lunged at her striking her with his sword. She dissolved into a pile of dirt and worms. Her ghostly giggle echoed through the palace. He looked up hearing a loud pounding on his door.

"Kuwabara! Kuwabara!" Prince Kurama's voice yelled outside his bedchamber door. "Are you all right?"

"Yea!" Yusuke added. "We heard a loud crash coming from here. What happened?"

"Nothing, Yusuke!" Kuwabara screamed. "Leave me be. Send a servant to clean this up."

He heard Kurama and Yusuke shuffle away. His body quivered with fear. _That can't happen to, Yukina_, he thought determined. _I'll do anything to stop it. Do you really think that you can stop what I will do to her, Kuwabara? _A demonic voice hissed inside his unconscious. Kuwabara grasped his head trying to stop the voices filling his head. He sunk down to his knees.

(Author's note: Sorry for the long wait on the update. Not like any of you are still reading I'm sure... but for those who still are thank you so much for sticking with me and being patient. Anyway if you want to know my reason for updating like not any of you care it was because of stress. That's all. I've had too many problems in my life, and I still have those problems. That's all I'll say.

Over the next few days, Jesscheaux and Cesca lay bed-ridden in Reikai hospital. Jesscheaux would usually quietly grieve for the loss of her baby, and the fox in the bed next to her usually kept to herself. Jesscheaux was surrounded with plenty of get well gifts from the others and plenty of flowers and stuffed animals and just for the heck of it balloons. Then, Kuwabara burst threw their door with three rather large black garbage bags with a grin on his face.

"JESSCHEAUX!" he cried excitedly.

She smiled a bit.

"Hello, Kazuma," she replied.

"Look what I got!!!!!" he screamed with his high scratchy voice as he dumped the three garbage bags onto her bed.

She arched an eyebrow.

"Garbage?" she asked worriedly.

"No silly!" he answered unwrapping the bags. "It's something you've been wanting I'm sure!"

And in the three bags were LARGE plushies of Lupin 3rd, Daisuke Jigen, and Ishikawa Goemon. Jigen sat arms open with a stuffed gun in one hand his pipe hanging from the corner of his mouth. Lupin sat arms open with his usual goofy smile on his face. And Goemon? Well, he sat cross-  
legged, arms crossed, eyes closed with the Zanzetsuken in his arms.. You know the usual anime cold look with a sword in your arms type of thing.

"LLLUUUPPPPIIINNNN!!! JJJIIIGGGGEEENNNN!!!!! GGOOOEEEMMMOONNN!!!" Jesscheaux screamed literally pouncing on all three dolls. "Oh Kazuma!! Thank you! Thank you!"

Kuwabara just grinned.

"Well I would've probably gotten you the Fujiko doll to make it a complete set, but Yusuke wanted it more," he said sheepishly.

"EEEEWWW! Why would I want a doll of a badly disproportionate woman???" Jesscheaux replied before going back to trying to glomp all three dolls in her arms with was hard to do since they were so big.

Cesca turned to her side. With Jesscheaux surrounded by so many friends and family and a few gifts, she couldn't help but feel a bit left out, but she didn't let it get to her. She would be fine. She always would be. So, she ignored them and quickly fell asleep.

"Hey, Cesca!" Jesscheaux called. "Which doll do you want? You want Jigen?? holds up Jigen doll Or maybe Goemon??? Or maybe– well no.... I want Lupin -'''.. Cesca?"

She got no answer. She sighed.

"Feh, if I didn't know better, I'd say that fox was another shrimp," Kuwabara grumbled. "Just because she used to be a Princess she thinks she can act all high and mighty."

Jesscheaux whacked Kazuma with her pillow.

"Kazuma!" she scolded. "She's just sleeping! Don't you hear her snoring? And besides.. She's probably just lonely. After all, she has no family, and the majority of us would probably be with me than a total stranger."

The fox's eyes lay turned away slightly open. She didn't let their words affect her either. She had woken up from all of Jess's loud and pretty much annoying fan-girl squeals and couldn't get back to sleep since. But now that she was quiet, Cesca closed her eyes and drifted off. And that was the end of that.

A few hours later

Cesca awoke to find Jess sleeping with her husband holding her close and snoring lightly with three Lupin dolls somehow squeezed in with them in that small hospital bed. She turned and found a strange sight. It was a bouquet of red roses and a certain young man sleeping at the side of her bed. She blushed. Needless to say, they got together a few moments later and they fell in love.. Blah, blah, blah!

A few days later, Jesscheaux and Kuwabara were able to stop grieving. Koenma had given them good news. And nine months later Jess and Kuwabara were blessed with a set of twins. One girl and one boy. They named the boy Ryuuiki and the girl Trenda. They had never been so happy before and thus the lived happily ever after the end.

Aah! I was so tired of writing that r.p.! About time it was finished! Hope you all like it, and hope to see some of you in the next chapter!)


	12. Promises of the Past pt 11 Kurayami Ni A...

Promises of the Past pt. 11 Kurayami Ni Akai Bara Romantic Solider (A Red Rose in the Darkness Romantic Solider)

Kurama sat behind his rosewood desk thinking. _What's going on? _He questioned to himself worriedly. _First, strange things happen to Hiei, then to Kuwabara. I wonder if anything has happened to Yusuke or Koenma._ He looked up as a solider walked into his office.

"Your Majesty," the solider greeted bowing, "here are some reports coming from around the kingdom."

Prince Kurama took the folder from the solider's hand as the solider walked out of the office. He carefully opened it and peered inside.

"Strange things are happening all around the kingdom," he read quietly. "People have reported several strange incidents involving something not of this world."

His emerald eyes scanned the page skimming the many paragraphs. _Objects fall then roll into the shape of a "Pentagram" without any outside help. The priests are worried. _he thought reading. _Dogs and other animals go mad with barking and screeching at dangers that don't seem to exist. Children suddenly cry out in horror and die in their beds at night with no sign of murder._ He closed the folder and turned away in disgust. _What is happening to my kingdom? _He inquired to himself. _And why?_

"That's odd," Botan uttered worried. "The Princess is usually up by now. No matter how tired she is."

Yukina, Sakura, and Keiko nodded. _She's so pale, _Botan thought. Then, the Princess awoke screaming. The others ran to her side.

"Princess!" Botan cried. "What's wrong? Please calm down!"

"Kurama! Kurama!" she screamed frantically. "He's in danger! Kurama and the others are in danger!"

"What?" Yukina gasped shaking her head. "No, no, no. Princess, they're not in danger. You were just dreaming."

Gently, Botan grasped Kizna's shoulders and leaned her back into her bed amidst her pillows.

"Don't worry, Kizna," she comforted. "The Prince and his Generals are all right."

_No they're not, Botan, _Rei thought watching from the Time Stream. _There's something very wrong with them, and that makes them very dangerous._

"Well," Jesscheaux smiled, "it's about noon now, and we've seen everything there is too see within a day's distance with the exception of all the shops. Where should we go?"

Goemon smiled.

"How about the park?" he suggested smiling. "I saw it on the way."

Jesscheaux's smile grew.

"All right," she answered. "The park it is then."

"Driver!" Goemon called making the driver turn. "Take Lady Jesscheaux and I to the park."

"Very good, Sir," the driver replied changing the horse's direction.

Jesscheaux's emerald eyes locked with Goemon's. A light blush stained her cheeks. Goemon smiled down to her. He placed a gentle, gloved hand on her cheek and leaned. Jesscheaux's blush grew darker. Unbeknownst to Jesscheaux and Lord Goemon, the carriage came to a soft stop.

"Ahem," the driver coughed hesitantly. "Forgive me, but we're here."

Regretfully, he pulled away dropping his hand.

"Come," he whispered smiling half-heartedly. "Lets walk."

"Y-yea," she stuttered softly, "we'll walk."

They strolled beside the large lake watching their reflections in the crystal water. Quietly, she sighed. _We got so close, _she lamented. She watched Goemon's depressed reflection standing beside her in the rippling water. She sighed again. She snapped out of her reverie when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," he wondered smiling, "why don't we go for a boat ride? The lake looks beautiful today."

He pointed to the docks nearby. A small smile lit her face.

"All right," she answered. "A boat ride it is then."

After helping Jesscheaux inside a small white boat, Goemon rowed them out into the middle of the crystal blue lake. Curiously, she watched the small fishes swim between the crystal water and silvery white sand. Removing the gloves from her hands, she placed a long nail into the crystalline depths and pulled away watching the ripples ripple into nothingness.

"Are you having fun?" he inquired chuckling.

"Of course," she answered smiling. "Why wouldn't I be having a good time?"

He shrugged and continued row with a small grin on his face. Jesscheaux turned her emerald eyes to the shore where the bluish purple wisterias dipped into the water. _I didn't think the park could be so beautiful, _she reminisced of older days. She turned to Goemon.

"From the look in your eyes, I figured with would be a good place to drop anchor," he grinned.

Jesscheaux blushed. He tossed a small anchor into the water. The boat rocked amidst the small waves. Taking her small hands in his, Goemon's dark eyes pierced into her own.

"Tell me what's wrong, Jesscheaux," he whispered. "You've been so distraught ever since we got to the park. What is it?"

"It's nothing, Goemon. I was just..." she trailed off.

"Wishing what had happened when we first got here had never happened?" he finished sadly.

Jesscheaux turned to him with wide eyes.

"No!" she cried shaking the boat. "I would never want that. What I really want is..."

_Oops, _she blushed quickly cutting herself off, _I've said too much._ A large grin grew on Goemon's face.

"Then," he smirked, "is this what you want?"

He leaned in. Jesscheaux's blush grew darker. His face inched closer. Then, the boat capsized.

She lay in her bed with her eyes fluttering widely as she dreamed.

_In the darkness, the demons surrounded her bloodthirsty for her flesh. She screamed._

"_Kurama!" she cried. "Help me! Please!"_

"_He's not coming to help you," the demons hissed. "He doesn't care enough to do that for you."_

"_You're lying!" she screamed desperately. "You're all lying."_

"_She's right you know," a familiar voice called making the demons and Kizna turn._

"_Kurama!" she cried happily running into his arms. "I was so frightened."_

"_You have nothing to worry about, Kizna," he comforted. "You're protected by a fighting soldier. I'll always protect you, Princess. Begone you foul demons!"_

_The darkness filled with light. The demons ran away screaming._

"_My Red Rose," she whispered, "a red rose in the darkness."_

"_Kurayami ni akai bara," he murmured stroking her hair. "Romantic soldier."_

Weakly, Kizna opened her eyes feeling all the life drain out of her body. Botan and the others turned to one another worriedly.

With her dark red curtains drawn leaving her in a dark room, Ruka sat as internal demons and monsters tempted and taunted her.

"You know you what that power, Ruka," a bodiless spirit hissed as it stood beside her.

"Yes," a horned demon said. "You want that power. The power to control everything. To have everything. To have that Prince."

"Yes," a spirit added.

It smiled with a mouth lined with sharp fangs.

"Yes," thousands of demon voices echoed around her. "You want it. You want us to help you. You need us. You need us."

Ruka stared frightened at evilly smiling faces.

"S-S-Stop!" she bellowed loudly covering her ears. "Stop it! Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Ruka fell to the floor screaming and yelling. The demons surrounded her smiling sinisterly. Crying, she closed her eyes. She curled in a fetal position.

Quickly, a maid with dark mahogany hair rushed in and grabbed Ruka by her shoulders.

"Lady Ruka! Lady Ruka!" she yelled worriedly shaking Ruka making Ruka snap out of her demonic daze. "Are you all right?"

Lady Ruka stared at the maid sitting beside her. The maid pulled out a handkerchief and offered it to Ruka.

"Y-Yes, Arinia," she stuttered shakily drying her tears with the handkerchief. "I should think I'll be all right."

Quietly, Arinia stood and walked to the large palace windows. She parted the curtains flooding light amidst the darkness in the room. Ruka hissed and turned away as the light hit her. Arinia's eyes went wide having found a demon with ashen, gray skin, and evil gold eyes sitting where Ruka had sat on the carpeted floor. Stifling a scream, the she turned away frightened. Slowly, her heart pounding, Arinia turned back and sighed in relief. The demon seemingly left leaving Ruka sitting brokenly on the floor.

"Why," the maid began softly.

She eased her way to the door keeping a distance from Ruka.

"Don't I make you a warm cup of tea?" She offered.

"I would like that very much," Ruka growled softly turning to face the maid.

The demon had returned. Arinia let out a loud cry of fear. Quickly, she ran out of the room. Wrinkles appeared on her face with her long hair turning ghostly white.

Servants, nobles, and Queen Shiori watched horrified. A maid with long white hair and wrinkles ran past them screaming with blood tears falling from her eyes.

"Demon! Demon! Demon!" she cried out in anguish. "There's a demon in this palace! This place is cursed by the Devil himself!"

"She's nuts," a woman adorned in a white gown whispered to the man beside her.

Queen Shiori stared and quickly turned to a guard. _Oh, Arinia, _she thought sadly. _You were one of my best handmaidens._

"Quickly," she commanded worriedly with fear and sadness dripping from her voice. "Take her away and send her to the hospital for the cursed and ill."

Two guards walked up and grabbed her dragging her away. She struggled.

"Demon! Demon!" she cried as Ruka walked out of her room making the Arinia's eyes go wide. "It's her! It's the demon! She's a demon!"

Ruka gasped.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing," she screamed angrily. "Guards take her away."

The guards nodded and dragged Arinia down the long hallway. Arinia's screams slowly faded. Ruka smiled with a gold glint in her brown eyes. Then, Kurama and the others ran up to her.

"Mother!" Kurama called as he and the others ran up to Queen Shiori. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Kurama," Shiori replied shakily. "It's nothing."

"Your Highness," Koenma said worriedly making Kurama turn. "I think we must be careful. There have many incidents like that one going on around this whole kingdom, and I think it just hit home."

"Right," Kurama replied. "I understand. We must be careful."

The others nodded._ Good thing, Kizna, wasn't here to see this,_ he thought quietly gnawing his lip.

Slowly, Ruka sneaked away signaling for a man with brown hair and glasses to follow her.

"Doctor Kamiya Minoru?" Ruka questioned grinning evilly.

"Yes?" Kamiya answered. "What is it that you need help with?"

"How would you like to have anything and everything you've always wanted?" she inquired temptingly with her eyes glowing gold.

Kamiya smiled a devious smile.


	13. Promises of the Past pt 12 Icy Blood

Promises of the Past pt. 12 Icy Blood

As the stars shined sadly in the twilight, Botan, Yukina, Sakura, and Keiko stayed by Kizna's bedside watching her pained form struggle to breathe. A soft knock knocked on the bedchamber door. Botan opened it.

"I've come to see my daughter," Queen Makoto murmured worriedly. "I've heard she's not well."

Botan shook her head.

"No," she began, "she's not well. We've called the doctors, and they still have not arrived yet."

"That's because the palace has gotten a new physician," Jesscheaux commented suddenly.

They turned to her.

"He arrived this morning. One of the servants informed him of the situation, and he's doing some tests on the Princess," she finished.

"But," the Queen argued, "I didn't send for a new palace doctor."

"We honestly have no idea what happened," Kohaku added walking inside the room with Jin. "But Doctor Takenaka suddenly decided he no longer wished to work here."

"Yes," Jin confirmed, "apparently the new doctor's name is, Kamiya Minoru."

Rei sighed. _This is it, _she thought despairingly. _The end draws near. _Hearing soft footfalls, she looked up.

"Hello, Fiore," she whispered emotionlessly.

"Rei?" he inquired worriedly. "What's wrong?"

She turned her head away.

"Nothing, Fiore," she answered lying. "There is nothing wrong."

With a worried look in his eyes, Fiore walked to her side and pulled her close.

'You're lying," he whispered into her ear making her shiver. "I know you are."

Rei's breath caught in her throat. She turned to meet Fiore's fierce, fiery blue gaze. His head began inching toward hers. _Don't hold back, Rei, _he thought. _Just this once, let yourself go. Just for tonight._ At the last moment, she turned away.

"No," she murmured hinting at a great longing, "we can't. Not now."

Fiore stepped back on shaky legs. A painful pang hurt his heart.

"I understand, Rei," he whispered making his way back to the Time Stream door.

As the large entrance shut with a loud bang, Rei looked up in shock. She felt a hard, icy blood flow through her veins. _What have I done? _She asked herself. _I've just made the worst mistake I could've ever made._

Kamiya rubbed his hands together eagerly. _Lady Ruka's forbidden magic seems to have worked well, _he thought. _That spell of hers has sent me to the moon, and that stupid Princess is **dying** from her very own Silver Crystal. Soon, I'll have everything I've ever dreamed of._ He walked into the Princess's bedroom. Queen Makoto stood up.

"About my daughter, Doctor," she began worriedly, "what's wrong with her? Will she be all right?"

"Calm down, Your Highness," he answered calmly coaxing Makoto back to her chair. "For right now, all I can say is that she's very sick."

"Well thank you for stating the obvious!" Jesscheaux screamed angrily.

"Shh," Goemon whispered placing hands on her shoulders comfortingly. "Don't worry. I'm sure her Highness will be all right."

Kamiya let out a false sigh.

"Your Highness," he stated gravely, "your daughter is dying."

Botan summoned her oar and ran out of the palace leaving everyone crying in the Princess's bedroom. Hot tears filled her eyes. She hopped on her oar and flew deep into the afternoon sky headed for earth.

The twilight fell upon the earth, and Kurama stood watching from his balcony waiting for her to come.

Minutes passed. He waited. Slowly, the minutes turned to hours. _Where is she? _He asked himself sadly. He ran his hand through his long red hair and sighed. Then, Yusuke and the others walked in.

"Have they come yet?" Yusuke questioned longingly.

Kurama shook his head. The others sighed. Then, a crash echoed through the palace. Frightened, they turned to Kurama's balcony and watched Botan with tears streaming down her face scramble for the door.

"Botan!" Koenma cried worriedly flinging the balcony doors open. "What's wrong?"

"She's dying! She's dying!" Botan wept.

"What?" Kurama asked confused. "Who's dying?"

Through her tears, Botan looked up to him. Koenma ran his hands through her hair trying to calm her.

"Princess Kizna," she murmured barely audible, "is dying."

Suddenly, the Prince felt his whole world come crashing down around him.

"Botan," he begged desperate with longing, "you've got to take me to her. I have to see her."

Botan nodded and hesitantly pulling herself away from Koenma's warm and comforting grip. She summoned her oar.

"Get on," she commanded sniffling. "I'll get us to the Moon as fast as I can."

"Wait!" Yusuke yelled. "Take us with you."

"I can't," Botan sniffled, "I can take only one at a time on this. I'll come back for you all later."

The others nodded. Kurama sat down beside her holding tightly to the wooden oar. A cool night wind blew through the open balcony doors. Then, Botan and the Prince sailed through the air traveling quickly through the bitter winds. Koenma ran out onto the balcony and watched. A feeling of dread settled in his heart.

The Moon Queen and the others sat around her bed crying and whispering words of comfort. Goemon held Jesscheaux close. A river of crystalline tears fell from her green eyes. Jin held Kohaku close with his hands resting comfortingly on her shoulders.

"Will you be all right?" he inquired worriedly.

Kohaku nodded staring blankly at the form in the bed withering before her eyes. Then, the bedchamber door crashed open.

Not used to the lighter gravity, Kurama stumbled into the bedchamber with Botan walking in teary eyed after him. Jesscheaux, Kohaku, and Jin glared.

"You!" Jesscheaux cried slapping Kurama hard in the face. "This is all your fault! You did this to her!"

Ignoring the stinging in his cheek, Kurama looked sadly at the pale form lying in the bed. _- "_Kizna,"he whispered longingly as he ran clumsily to her side.

Jesscheaux stormed after him.

"Did you not hear what I just said!" she screamed angrily with hot tears running down her face. "This is all your fault!"

"It is not his fault," a voice corrected. "The Princess did this willingly. She brought it upon herself."

The others turned to the door and watched as Rei walked into the room. Jesscheaux stared at her best friend shocked.

"She's wanted to do this," she continued. "She's wanted to do this for the longest time. It was a dream. Her dream."

"But we wanted this too," Sakura whined. "Why is she the only one getting punished for this?"

"Because, she is the next owner of the Silver Crystal," Rei answered. "Only the owner and its heirs can use it. My Queen, would you summon the Silver Crystal here?"

Queen Makoto nodded. She folded her hands and whispered a prayer. The room filled with a bright white light. When the light faded, the Moon Queen held a small glowing crystal in her hands.

"Do you think they'll be all right?" Yusuke questioned worriedly staring out into the star- filled sky.

"They will," Koenma answered. "I've ridden on Botan's oar once, and as long as you're with her, you'll be able to breathe in space. Hopefully, there is a decent amount of oxygen on the moon for his Highness to survive."

Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei nodded worriedly.

"I wouldn't worry," a seductive voice added making the Generals look up. "The Prince is doing just fine. Can't say the same for that Princess though."

They looked up and found Ruka standing the doorway smirking. _She's different, _Yusuke thought suspiciously. _Very different. _He studied her. The Ruka before them with the gray ashen skin, frightening gold eyes, and tangled dirty hair wasn't the Ruka they knew .

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara questioned glaring threateningly at her.

Ruka smiled a smile filled with fangs.

"Why, she's dying of course," she replied with her voice filled with false sympathy, "and once she's gone, a grief stricken Prince will come to me, and I shall bring him all the comfort he needs. Soon, he'll fall for me, and he'll be mine."

"You witch," Koenma insulted angrily. "How do you know of this?"

Ruka smirked.

"Why," she boasted, "I have word of a new doctor has started working for the Moon Kingdom palace. And guess who sent him there."

Koenma and the other Generals glared.

"You didn't," Kuwabara sneered. Ruka nodded.

"So," Hiei continued glaring at her, "you somehow disposed of the first doctor. Sent the second one to replace him, and now you may have killed the one thing that has ever made the Prince happy."

"That's about it, Lord Hiei," Ruka bragged smiling. "Would you like to do anything about it?"

Glaring, Hiei unsheathed his sword. The others followed his example. Smiling calmly, Ruka snapped her fingers. Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma's eyes went wide with fear.

Demon dogs growled menacingly at Koenma. Hina stood in front of Kuwabara grinning maniacally. Frightened, Hiei stared into the vicious eyes of a large black dragon. Yusuke watched the giant snake tower over him baring long white fangs.

Grinning, Ruka snapped her fingers sending the demons after them. They dropped into a fighting stance and charged.

A dismembered dog's head flew threw the air. The limp body grew two heads. The leftover head grew a body. Koenma's eyes went wide. The army of demon dogs quickly multiplied with every swing of his sword. A large black dog pounced on Koenma's shoulders making him fall to the floor. He screamed. The dogs surrounded him with barred fangs ready to bite.

The dragon raced towards him. It's loud roar shook the palace.. Hiei prepared to strike. He swung his sword and watched the dragon melt the hard steel with one touch of its fiery flesh.

"Try again, Hiei!" Ruka mocked. "That dragon is made from the fires of the Underworld itself. I dare to try and stop it."

The dragon swung around and raced towards Hiei with it's large mouth agape. Hiei gulped and dropped into a defensive position. The beast around him making the air in the room swell several hundred degrees. The black fire dragon had swallowed him. Large black flames surrounded him burning him. Hiei screamed with pain and dropped to his knees.

"You know you ripped my heart out when you left me, Kazuma," Hina sneered stalking towards him.

Kuwabara backed away until he hit the wall. He stared at her with frightened eyes unable to move.

"Now," she whispered with a threatening calm, "I'd like to return the favor."

A cold, dead hand plunged into his chest. Kuwabara screamed with pain. He cried out at the sharp and suffocating feeling. With her dirt and blood-stained hands, Hina grinned and pulled out the throbbing red organ from inside him. Kuwabara collapsed to the floor in a mangled, bloody heap.

The snake plunged its fangs into Yusuke's skin. He cried out. He felt and icy blood run through his veins. He fell to the floor convulsing with the snake's venom running in his veins.

Laughing, Ruka watched the others fight a losing battle with demons that only they could see. Their minds were totally under her control.

Queen Makoto studied the crystal in her hands. Two small silver strings strung from it. Makoto followed the two strings to where they ended.

"It's a bond," she gasped.

"A what?" Yukina questioned.

"A bond," Rei answered, "it can never be broken, and it's very important factor in terms of destiny. It's what ties people together so they can find their one true soulmate. Everyone has one from the very first day they were born."

Kurama turned away from her and looked down on the thin silver string stringing his and Kizna's ring fingers together. He took Kizna's cold hand in his. _My soulmate, _he thought sadly. _My soulmate is dying._ He stared at the silver string ending on Kizna's finger. His eyes welled with tears.

"Tell me, Rei," Sakura began, "do we all have one? – I mean, do Botan, Yukina, Keiko, and myself have one too?"

Rei nodded.

"Who are they tied to?" Yukina questioned. "Do you know?"

Rei shook her head.

"Only you can know that," she said, "and only you can find out. All I know is that it can tie people who are meant to be together. It can tie two hearts, two fingers. It can and will tie anything."

Sakura and Yukina nodded.

Ruka surveyed the four unconscious bodies lying on the Prince's bedchamber floor. She bent down and placed her cold fingers on one of their throats.

"You're all right," she smirked feeling a pulse beneath their skin. "It was all an illusion. Now, you all belong to me."

She snapped her fingers making their eyes fly open. They turned to her with the usual warmth in their eyes missing. They blinked. A false warmth radiated from them. She walked up to them and studied them.

She leaned down to Hiei and found a slight part in the middle of his spiky black hair, a green tint in his skin, and a small slit in his forehead where a purple eye watched her. A black dragon tattoo wound itself around his arm. She smiled. _Perfect, _she thought handing him a white bandanna. _Just perfect._ Hiei placed the bandanna around his head covering the third eye. She looked to Yusuke and found small black markings across his face and neck. She ran her bony fingers through his now ankle length locks.

"You'll have to shorten that," she commanded. "Understood?"

Yusuke let out a soft growl in understanding. Ruka smiled. She turned to of Kuwabara. He grinned showing a mouth full of fangs and piercing red eyes. She nodded in approval. Her gold eyes turned to Koenma. He barred his long fangs.

"Good," she complimented as she ran her fingers through his hair finding small horns amidst his brown locks. "Wonderful."

She stepped back and watched the Prince's Generals slowly transform back into their human forms.

"You're all perfect," she whispered dangerously. "You'll do well in the upcoming battle. Now, here are your targets."

She pulled out a set of pictures of Yukina, Botan, Keiko, and Sakura's faces. The possessed Generals looked up to her and grinned.

"We," she paused grinning madly, "attack tonight."


	14. Promises of the Past pt 13 Yasei No Kaze...

Promises of the Past pt. 13 Yasei no Kaze no You Ni; Wild Wind

(Like the Wind in the Wilderness; Wild Wind)

In Saturn's distant kingdom, few people strolled the streets staring up into the stars and into Saturn's icy rings. Then, an explosion rang out. The peaceful night turned into mass chaos of people of screaming, running, and looking at the smoldering palace in wonder. A man watched as an army of demons flying on chariots drawn by black winged horses. His eyes went wide.

"We're under attack!" he screamed.

A flood of people stampeded through the streets.

Loud banging on the Princess's bedchambers startled them. Botan stood and opened the door.

"We're under attack!" the guard outside the door cried. "The palace on Saturn has just been destroyed!"

Kohaku gasped.

"The King and Queen are..." the guard trailed off.

Kohaku cried. Jin pulled her close.

"Shh," he comforted stroking her hair. "It will be all right. Everything will be okay."

The Moon Queen placed a hand to her mouth. Her brown eyes filled with tears.

"Where are the attacks coming from?" Makoto questioned urgently rising to her feet.

"From what we've gathered, Your Highness," the guard began, "the attacks are coming from earth."

Gasps echoed around the room. Prince Kurama's eyes went wide. Accusing eyes glared at him.

"I had no planning in this I swear," he defended shuddering with fear. "Believe me, I did not order this!"

"He's right," a voice added meekly.

Worried eyes turned to the bed. _Kizna, _he thought gasping softly. He reached for her only to stop when he felt the sharp blade of Kohaku's glaive resting on his neck.

"Don't you touch her," she sneered holding back her tears. "You've caused enough trouble. Guard! Arrest him and throw him in the dungeon!"

Kizna opened her eyes weakly. She watched the guard restrained Kurama and pull him out of the room against his will.

"Kizna!" he cried. "Kizna! Forgive me! This wasn't my doing!"

"S-stop," she stuttered weakly,"he did nothing wrong."

"Don't defend him, Princess," Jesscheaux commanded sternly. "He's very dangerous."

The guard turned to them.

"Your Majesties better report back to your home planets quickly," he ordered. "We have a decisive battle coming, and you all are to take the heads as it is your duty. Princess Kohaku, go with Prince Jin to Uranus. You should be safe there."

The nobles nodded and marched out of the room. Jin, Kohaku, and Rei remained. Jin pulled Kohaku away from Kizna's bedside and guided her out of the room. Weakly, Kizna turned to Rei.

"Rei," she murmured,"I know you and I haven't been exactly getting along on this matter, but Kurama has done nothing wrong. Please, you have to believe me. He would never do this. Nor would the Generals."

Rei sighed and walked to the Princess's bed.

"I know,"she whispered. "Since it's already happening, I might as well tell you. I've always known something like this was going to happen. I just didn't know when."

Coughing, Kizna forced herself to sit up. She climbed out of bed on weak legs wearing only her night-shift. Rei watched shocked.

"What are you doing!" she cried. "Princess, you'll strain yourself!"

"Take me to him," she begged softly. "I command you to as your Princess."

Rei nodded and held her up by her shoulders. Slowly, they made their way down to the dark Moon Palace dungeons.

Kohaku and Jin walked into Jin's bedchambers._ He'll be going off to battle soon, _Kohaku thought despairingly. _I can't lose him too. I just can't._ Tears filled her crystalline blue eyes. Immediately, Jin rushed to her side and kissed her tears away.

"Don't go," she whimpered. "I don't want to lose you."

"You'll never lose me," he comforted pulling her into a tight embrace. "But I must tell you one thing."

She continued crying.

"What is it?" she sniffed.

"Kohaku," he began unsurely, "I honestly do not know the outcome of this battle, but no matter what will happen whether we die or we live, the only thing I know for right now is that I don't want to go out there unless I know you'll be there when I return..."

He trailed off gulping.

"I will be there, Jin," she muttered softly. "I'll always be there."

"But," he continued. "I want you to be there not as my fiancé but as my wife."

Kohaku gasped and looked up into his blue eyes. _Please say you will, Kohaku, _his blue eyes pleaded. _Please._

"Yes," she replied. "Yes, I will, Jin."

He smiled. Grabbing her hand, he led her to a chest sitting in an unnoticed corner of his chambers. He opened the chest. Kohaku gasped. Inside the chest a long sleeved, lace dress sat._ It's my dream wedding dress,_ she thought. _But, how could he?_

"I just knew," he whispered. "From the very moment I first saw it. It was the one for you."

Kohaku stared with her jaw agape.

"Quickly," he coaxed to her leaving the room, "you get dressed as will I, and then, we'll say our vows."

He lowered his eyes.

"I know it's not the best wedding a Princess could have," he apologized. "But with the current situation–"

"Jin," she interrupted holding up the dress to her frame. "It's perfect. It'll be a wonderful wedding as long as I have you by my side."

Jin smiled and nodded. Slowly, he walked outside the door and closed it quietly. Kohaku looked at her dress one last time and smiled.

A soft knock on the bedchamber door startled Kohaku. She opened the door to find Jin outside wearing his white and blue armor. He gasped.

"You look wonderful," he said softly walking into the room.

Kohaku blushed.

"I'll start?" he asked.

Kohaku nodded.

"Well, in the heavens, the stars are twinkling," he whispered. "In the ground, the flowers are blooming. And now, in my universe, my love for you is shining."

With tears in her eyes, Kohaku stared deep into his sky blue orbs.

"It won't stop," he continued. "It won't be stopped. Love, like breathing is irreplaceable. I'm glad I was born, because I exist for you. I live with pain as I fight with fate."

"Even if you're far away, whoever you may be with," she picked up after him, "I have only one wish: your happiness."

"Beyond the blue sky, are the stars that watch over you," he continued again. "My feelings that shine for are eternal. Looking up at the heavens with my arms spread wide, like I'm a bit asleep, alone, I force a smile, my heart beating wildly."

"It won't stop," she whispered nearing the end of their vows. "It won't be stopped. Lovingly holding you. I saw it in my dreams."

"In the sky, there are stars," they whispered together. "In the ground there are flowers blooming. And in my universe, there is you. Boku no uchuu ni kimi ga iru."

They leaned in planting a gentle kiss on each other's lips. Hesitantly, Jin pulled away and walked out of the bedchamber door.

"Kohaku," he whispered longingly, "don't leave this room, and let no one enter."

She nodded, and he walked out closing the door behind him. She turned to look at the night sky and saw a massive demon army flying towards the planet.

Down in the dungeons, a guard slept at his post. Stealing the keys, Rei and Kizna crept inside.

Kurama sat in a dark cell where the earth and stars shined through a distant sky light. Then, soft footfalls echoed in the dark dungeons around him. He looked around worriedly.

"Kurama," a weak voice whispered making his eyes go wide. "I'm here. We'll get you out."

From the shadows, Rei and the Princess made their way to him. Kizna leaned on Rei's. She held her Time Key and another set of keys in her free hand.

"Kizna," he whispered back to her. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Don't worry about that now," Rei snapped setting Kizna down beside the cell. "You're going to get out of here."

Kurama crawled to Kizna's side and studied her pale face through the cold metal bars. She placed a weak and gentle hand on his.

"Will you be all right?" he questioned softly.

"Yes," she murmured softly smiling. "I'll be okay as long as you're with me."

"I thought I had lost you," he said sadly pressing a warm hand on her cold, clammy cheeks.

"You'll never lose me," she replied.

Rei fumbled with the keys trying to open the cell door. Then, a loud click resounded through the dungeons. Quickly, she slid the door open.

"There," she whispered. "You're free. Forgive me Your Highness, but I have to go. My troops are waiting."

"I understand," Kizna nodded. "Go."

"Wait!" Kurama began stepping out of his cell. "Why are you helping me? Do you not trust me like the others?"

"I know you and your Generals are thought to be dangerous," Rei began, "but I know the Princess well. She's got a pure heart, and she knows how to see the good in all things. If she sees the good in you, then you can't be as bad as we all think."

"Thank you," Kurama whispered.

"You're welcome," Rei replied walking off in a hurry.

They watched over their troops from their balconies on their respective planets. Tension hung thick in the air. In the distance, the massive shadows of the demon army loomed over them.

On a planet filled with oceans and floating castles, Jesscheaux looked over the vast and endless sea. Her troops sat and watched from their war vessels. They waited for her to speak.

"My people!" she cried out to them. "This is the start of a decisive and holy battle. Our land is worth fighting for. We'll know that we fought with everything we had and never gave in!"

"No matter what!" Botan proclaimed from her palace looking over the royal gardens on Venus. "We fight with all our strength! And should we be defeated, betrayed, or humiliated, we will stand strong..."

"Yasei no kaze no you ni! Like the wind in the wilderness!" Sakura exclaimed to her troops. "We will be wild and strong, a wild wind. A dream, now matter how painful it is, spurs us on. May it fan the fires in your hearts. Like this wild wind, we will fight for our dreams..."

"We will fight for our futures!" Yukina announced with the troops watching her with determined eyes.

"We will fight for our people!" Keiko declared.

Her eyes filled with tears.

"We will fight for our Queen!" Rei heralded. "We will not stand and watch as our kingdoms which we worked so hard to build be destroyed! Our desire is freedom! Freedom to dream, freedom to decide the futures with our own hands..."

"And freedom from the pain of the past!" Jin yelled.

The many troops cried out defiance bearing their weapons high in the air. A sharp wind howled throughout the planets. The Royals looked up into the night sky.

"The battle is about to begin," Rei whispered as the demon army landed on her planet covering it like a plague of locusts.


	15. Promises of the Past pt 14 Dead or Alive...

Promises of the Past pt. 14 Dead or Alive Toshi Kami (Dead or Alive Holy Battle)

Carrying her, Kurama made his back up to Kizna's room. He laid her on the bed and walked to her balcony. Outside, the troops gathered as the women and children went into hiding behind the Moon Palace walls.

"What's happening?" she asked worriedly sitting up.

"Your troops are gathering," he answered gravely. "And my troops are approaching."

Kizna's eyes filled with tears. _I didn't think a simple dream could do this, _she thought sadly.

"It's all my fault," she whispered making Kurama turn. "If only I hadn't wanted to see you so much. If only I hadn't met you. None of this would've happened."

Kurama walked over to her and lifted her chin. A river of tears fell from her eyes. He pulled her close.

"Don't you ever say that again, Princess," he murmured harshly crying. "You've made me the happiest I've ever been in my entire life. I don't care of the consequences. I want to be with you. And only with you."

Tears fell from her eyes at the sound of Kurama's words.

"You've made me happy too," she whispered crying.

"Rest," he cooed sadly laying her down. "I'm going out to help your troops.

"No," she begged with tears in her eyes. "I can't lose you. Not now."

"Like you said, Kizna," he began, caressing her cheek, "'you'll never lose me.' I'll come back from this battle. Dead or alive, toshi kami, holy battle."

Pale fingers reached for the star locket around her neck.

"Then," she replied, "take this with you. That way I'll be by your side no matter where you are."

She held out the locket to him. He took it and opened it. The haunting song filled the room with sad music. Suddenly, he enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Princess," he whispered standing.

He closed the locket and hung it around his neck hiding it underneath his white suit and red cape. He unsheathed his sword and walked out of the room after giving her a longing look. Weakly, Kizna stood and walked to her balcony. A red haired figure dressed in white trotted out to join the troops.

On all the planets, the troops faced off with an iron glare. The soldiers put on a strong facade trying to hide the fear they felt inside. The demons eyed them eagerly. They knew the soliders were frightened, and it made the long, white fangs glisten with drool. A soldier gulped. A horn sounded. The demons charged baring their claws and sharp teeth to the soldiers. The soldiers charged too.

An icy wind whirled around Yukina as she glared at the demons. Screeching, they ran to her ready to strike. She smirked. The icy wind around her circled the demons emitting a cry of pain from them. Around her, twist demon faces screamed silently inside their ice coffins. Someone walked up behind her.

"Good work, your Highness," a cool voice complemented.

Yukina turned to a man with blue hair and green bangs with ice blue eyes.

"Thank you, General Touya. Would you care to do the honors?" she offered.

"Certainly," he smirked cooly.

He thrust his fist against one of the frozen demon statues. All the statues shattered.

"We've received reports from our scouts," he began turning serious. "We know who's leading the attack."

"And who is it?" Yukina asked worriedly.

"General Kazuma Kuwabara," Touya answered gravely.

Botan slammed her sword into the demon's heart. It screamed with pain as it fell into the floor in a writhing heap. With a quick slice, a demon's head fell to her feet. Spots of blood splattered on her gown. Her sword glistened with crimson.

"B-botan," a hurt voice whispered through the chaos making her turn.

"Koenma!" she gasped.

He collapsed to his knees. She ran to his side.

"Koenma, what are you doing here?" she questioned frantically.

She looked up.

"Medic! We have a wounded innocent here!" she cried.

The doctors ran to her side.

"Don't worry, Koenma," she soothed pulling him close. "Everything will be all right."

_You couldn't have done this, _she thought. _I just know it._ She didn't notice the small horns on his head and the smile filled with fangs. _Oh yes, Botan, _he thought grinning. _Everything is going to be ok. I wish I could say the same for you._

The two circled each other with swords drawn. They glared.

"Hiei!" Sakura cried worriedly. "What are you doing? This is not like you!"

Hiei smirked.

"The Hiei you knew is gone, woman," he sneered. "It's only me now."

Hiei grinned a sinister grin as his skin began to turn green and grew covered with eyes. He removed the bandanna from his forehead revealing the third eye. The whites of his eyes turned a sickly yellow, and this dark hair split down the middle. Sakura watched with horror. Tears formed in her eyes.

"You're really not, Hiei," she whispered sadly. "You're a demon."

Hiei smirked.

"That's right," he smirked as he rushed forward and thrust his sword into her heart.

Sharply, she gasped. Slowly, before her, the yellow in his eyes faded returning to their innocent white color. The third eye closed and disappeared. Sakura watched slowly falling to the ground Hiei become his old self. _I love you, _she thought softly. His eyes went wide.

"Sakura!" he cried catching her in his arms. "Sakura! Hold on! Stay with me, please!"

Sakura's blank lifeless eyes stared up to him. Hiei gulped.

"S-sakura?" he stuttered in shock. "Sakura-"

Two tears cascaded down his face. Then, the cold tip of a sword was pressed against his throat. He looked up to find angry and glaring guards.

Slowly, Keiko backed away into a corner with fear shining in her eyes. _Yusuke? _She thought worriedly. _Yusuke, what's the matter with you? _Yusuke stalked toward her grinning sadistically. A cold wind blue fluttering his long dark hair.

"I've learned something new, Keiko," he said with a threatening calm in his voice. "Would you like to test my new fighting technique with me?"

He pointed a finger toward her. She gasped and watched his finger begin to glow.

"I think I'll call it my Spirit Gun," he continued.

Before everything went black before Keiko's eyes, she saw a blinding blue light flying toward her.

On a dock, Jesscheaux watched her armies' ships slowly sink to the bottom of her planet's endless sea. Dark crimson tainted the water calling the carnivorous creatures to the battle grounds. Her people's screams echoed in her ears. _What do we do now? _She asked herself worriedly. _We're on our last legs. But we mustn't give up. _The violent sea water churned. She stared determinedly into the horizon lined with demon ships. She raised her arms and chanted a spell making the water fly up around her.

"Deep submerge," she whispered glaring.

A large tidal wave crashed toward the demon ships tossing them into the air and shattering the fragile wood. Screeching demon cries disappeared beneath the crimson waves. The battle raged around her with the sea churning violent and angry waves. She stood with an eerie calm settling in her heart. Her calmness was shattered by a cold blade slicing her skin.

As he fended off the demons, Goemon turned and watched the gruesome scene before him. Frantically, he pushed the demon off him. He started running to her aid.

"Jesscheaux!" he screamed as Jesscheaux's limp body fell into the crimson sea.

The demons laughed having accomplished their deed.

"Die!" he cried thrusting his sword into one of the demon's heart.

Falling into the ocean, the demon grinned and stabbed a crimson stained blade through Goemon's thick armor. He gasped in pain. Without hesitation, he dove into the cold and salty waters with the carnivorous beasts swimming around him. As the water stung his eyes and his wound, he winced but continued swimming deeper and deeper watching Jesscheaux's body sink quickly into the dark depths. He caught her in his arms and swam frantically for the shore. His lungs burned.

Gasping, he collapsed on the shore's white sand. He placed a hand to his wound. Sadly, he smiled. _It's fatal, _he thought quietly turning to the limp body beside him. He pulled a black box from his pocket.

"I'm sorry I didn't give this to you earlier," he whispered weakly placing a white gold ring with a diamond on her finger. "This is my only chance. If we cannot be together in life, then let us be together in death. I love you."

He placed a gentle kiss on her hand and pulled her close. He laid down beside her and closed his eyes falling into an eternal sleep.

Kurama thrust his sword into another demon and stumbled backwards tiredly. He panted. The battle raged around him, and he continued fighting. Then, he turned hearing an urgent cry in the wind.

"The demon's have broken into the palace!" a solider's voice cried.

Kurama's eyes widened with fear. One thought entered his mind. _Kizna._


	16. Promises of the Past pt 15 Mirai Menai E

Promises of the Past pt. 15 Mirai Menai E (Towards the Unseen Future)

Rei wiped a tear away as she felt the bonds of friendship between her and all the people she knew being cut in two. Her defeated troops lay around her. Fiore placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you going to be all right?" he whispered wrapping his arms around her.

She nodded.

"The future doesn't look good does it?" he asked worriedly.

"Honestly, I don't know what the future holds," she murmured lying. "All I know is that there are so many things people of our world have left undecided. We may feel lost, but we're not alone. A new day is dawning on this world, all we can do is just walk towards the unseen future and see what it holds for all of us. Mirai menai e. . . Towards the unseen future."

Fiore nodded and pulled Rei closer. They looked up into the humble orange dawn feeling a solemn serenity amidst the chaos around them.

Slowly, Koenma pulled out a long blade from a hidden place in his armor. He raised above this head. Botan looked up and gasped.

"Koenma!" she cried. "What are you doing?!"

He didn't reply. Then, he plunged the long dagger into her heart. She slumped down with her body still and her limbs going cold. A maniacal laughter escaped from his lips. He heard a soft growling behind him. He turned and found the demon dogs snarling at him. His eyes went wide. Terrified screams emanated from his mouth. The dogs pounced. Rabid snarls echoed through the battlefield as blood dripped from Koenma's lifeless fingers.

"Your Highness!" the guard screamed running into Queen Makoto's throne room. "Venus, Neptune, and Mars have all fallen.

"How could we have lost so many in one single night?" she whispered gravely. "How?"

"There is no time to ponder about that your Majesty," the guard said urgently as he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the throne. "There is something else wrong."

"What is it?" she questioned worriedly.

"The demons have broken into the palace," he answered.

Queen Makoto's eyes went wide. Instincts kicked in.She started running toward her daughter's room.

"There is no time!" the guard cried stopping her. "We've sent the others down to protect her! She is safe!"

_I hope so, _she thought softly.

Kurama plunged his sword into the one of the demons forcing their way into the castle. The soldiers pushed the door as hard as they could. It was in vain. A flood of demons overflowed the castle door and rushed inside. The cries of the soldiers bombarded his ears. Many soliders fell around him. Quickly, he ran towards Kizna's room trying to beat the racing demons at his heels.

He burst through the door. Kizna looked up to him with weak eyes.

"Princess," he panted, "we have to get you out of here."

A low growl growled behind him. Kizna's eyes went wide.

"Kurama!" she screamed.

The demon's claws sliced through the air. Kurama barely dodged. He pressed his hands to the large marks on his chest. Marring the white suit, crimson liquid seeped through his fingers. Quickly, he drew his sword.

He thrust Yukina against the rough bark of a large tree. She screamed. Her screams of pain resounded through the battle field around them. Yukina gazed into his eyes searching for the man she once knew.

"Kazuma!" she gasped hoarsely. "Stop it! This isn't you!"

"Silence, Wench!" he commanded wrapping his large hand around her small throat.

Her small hands clawed at his arms as his free hand wrapped around her neck helping the other one squeeze the life out of her.

"Kazuma!" she rasped digging her nails into his arms. "Please! What's wrong with you? Stop please!"

He raised his hand and struck her. A loud snap echoed through the battlefield. Yukina's limp body fell to the ground with her head landing at an odd angle. His eyes glazed over seemingly bringing him back to reality.

He looked down on the ground and gasped.

"Yukina!" he cried worriedly starting to cradle her in his arms. "Yukina, wake up! Yukina? What's wrong with you? Yukina?"

Realization hit him. Tears began trickling down his face. _This happened because of me_, he thought. _I couldn't stop him_.

"Yukina!" he anguished still cradling her.

The battle raged on around them. He continued weeping. The cold ice storms of mercury swirled around them. He pulled her close and leaned up against the tree and held her with his body quickly weakening and growing tired in the icy winds. Then, he closed his eyes. The snowy winds turned colder and harder.

With the angry guards of mars, Hiei's head rolled at their feet with sad and forlorn eyes staring up at them.

Jin screamed feeling the cold sword plunge deep into his flesh. Watching, Kohaku screamed too. Quickly, she grabbed her glaive and forced her way through Jin's protesting guards running to him. The viciousness of battle raged around them, but to her, everything faded away. _Jin! Jin.. I have to get to Jin! _She thought quickening her pace. Jin's injured form collapsed into her arms. A sad waterfall of tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey, Kohaku," he rasped out reaching to dry her tears. "Why are you crying?"

"Oh, Jin..." she sobbed. "Y-you're dying."

"Now, now," he chided, "what did I tell you about our love? Do you remember? How it will last forever.. How you'll use the memories to move on.. How we'll find each other again one day?"

Kohaku nodded. Her tears intensified.

"I think now's a good a time as ever, Kohaku," he said. "Do it. Use the power that you were born with."

"But, Jin..." she trailed off. "If I use that power..."

"I know," he whispered sadly, "but we've got no other choice."

Gravely, she nodded with an unending river of tears.

"Just so you know," he began again, "I love you."

Kohaku held her glaive pulsing seemingly alive with energy into the air.

"I know," she smiled sadly. "I love you too."

A bright light filled the planet blinding everyone for miles. When the light cleared only a barren wasteland stood where a great kingdom once stood.

Yusuke held Keiko's limp and battered body in his arms not believing what he had just done. Tears streamed down his face. A soft rain fell from Jupiter's storm clouds up above him. Rain fell upon his face and rolled down seemingly making more tears. Then, he picked up a dagger and pressed it lightly to his aching heart and quickly forced it into the soft flesh. He pulled it out, tossed it to the side, and collapsed onto her with his blood slowly seeping into the earth along with the sad rain's water.

Fiore stood trying to keep the demons at bay as they clawed at the closed Time Door behind him. Rei pressed her back against the door trying to hold it back.

"Don't worry about me, Rei," Fiore urged. "Hide!"

"No!" she cried. "I'm staying with you!"

"No!" Fiore screamed desperately pushing her away from the door. "Rei.. I'm going out there. I'll hold them off as long as I can. I'll lock the door behind me."

"You can't!" Rei protested. "I have the key!"

_I've already lost everyone, my troops, my friends, my family, _she thought. _I can't lost you too._ Fiore pulled out a small gold key from his pocket.

"No you don't," he whispered sadly. "I do."

Then, Fiore opened up the heavy door and rushed outside shutting it quickly behind him. She heard the small click of a lock and the loud growling of the demons. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Fiore! Fiore!" she screamed banging on the door. "Let me out! Let me out! Fiore!"

A light shined under the door. The demons screamed with agony.

"I'm sorry, Rei," Fiore said weakly through the door. "I don't think I can make it. But just so you know.. I love you."

Rei's staff fell from her hands hitting the ground with a loud clang. The growling outside the door grew louder. She rammed against the heavy door trying to budge it. It wouldn't move.

Tears rolled down Fiore's face. He held a large ball of light in his hands.

"I love you, Rei!" he cried one last time. "And I always will!"

Rei collapsed to her knees clawing at the door feebly. Her tears fell quickly. She listened helplessly to Fiore's dying screams and the loud growls of the relentless wave of demons clawing at his flesh. Then, it went silent. Rei gasped. _Fiore? Fiore? _Her heart called out longingly. A small lake of blood formed at the bottom of the door. _No.. Not Fiore. _A fresh tidal wave of tears fell from her eyes.

"Your Highness," a guard gravely informed the Queen, "it seems that Mars, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, and Pluto all have fallen to the enemy. The Princess's guardians died honorably."

Queen Makoto sat staring wide eyed up to the guard. _That's almost everyone. How could we be doing so badly? _She wondered feeling a painful pang strike her heart. Makoto sighed. _How? Why?_ The endless questions ran through her head as she tried to deny everything that had happened.

"How fairs my daughter?" she asked worriedly.

The guard didn't reply.

Wounded and tired, Kurama still fought back the demons trying to protect her.

"Stop!" a voice cried out making the demons turn.

"Ruka," Kurama glared. "You did all of this didn't you?"

Ruka laughed.

"You give me far too much credit," she retorted. "I did have a little help. Your **Generals** were quite handy."

Kurama's eyes went wide.

"What?!" Kizna cried. "No! They couldn't have! Botan and the others loved them! Kurama please say it's not true!"

She looked up to him with wide and desperate eyes. Ruka laughed again.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head over it, Princess!" she sneered. "Kurama had no idea. The stupid little Twit couldn't see the problem in front of him because he was too busy dealing with you. If anything, you two should have never met."

Kizna lowered her eyes in shame. _She's right,_ she thought. _If Kurama and I had never met, this would've never happened. This pain would've never happened. If we had never met.. **We never would've fallen in love**.._

Suddenly, Kurama pulled her close and stared deep into her eyes.

"Don't think like that, Princess," he whispered with tears in his eyes. "I heard every word you thought, and I never want you to think like that again. I don't regret meeting you... and I... don't regret falling in love with you. Don't you see, Kizna? To me, you're not just another Princess. You're the love of my life."

Two tears fell from Kizna's eyes, and he kissed them away.

Ruka glared. _No! _She screamed. _He's supposed to be mine! And only mine!_ She pulled out a dagger from the ruffles of her dress.

"Die!" she screamed angrily throwing the dagger at Kizna's direction.

Kizna's eyes went wide. Kurama shielded her placing himself in the dagger's path. Tears burst from Kizna's eyes. Gasping and shuddering, Kurama collapsed into her arms. A gold hilt protruded from his back.

"Kurama..." she whimpered with tears falling quickly.

He smiled up at her and weakly wiped her tears away.

"I love you," he whispered meekly.

She placed a kiss on his lips. He kissed her back weakly reaching up to dry her tears. Then, his hand fell limp. She pulled away slowly with more tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you too," she murmured forlornly.

Her tears fell in gentle droplets plopping on his face. She shook him.

"Come on, Kurama," she whispered unable to hold back her tears. "Wake up.. You have to wake up.."

Ruka watched with her eyes wide. _No, _she denied. _It wasn't suppose to be this way. He was suppose to be mine._

"I don't understand!" she screamed making Kizna look up to her. "Why did Kurama love you, when he could have love me instead?"

Tears fell from Ruka's eyes. She collapsed to her knees. The grieving Princess's tears continued falling.

"Because," Kizna replied quietly, "it's a secret known to no one.. Not even to me. No one can understand the love's true nature. What lies deep within a person's heart is an unsolvable mystery. I don't know why he chose me over you, but I suppose we may never know."

Slowly, the Princess pulled out the dagger from Kurama's back with tears in her eyes. _I'll be with you soon, my love, _she whispered. Kizna raised the dagger over her head and plunged it quickly into her heart. Weakly, she pulled the Prince close placing a lukewarm kiss on his cold lips. _I'm coming, Kurama, _she thought weakly closing her eyes. _Wait for me. _She felt the darkness surrounding her and calling her. The Princess lay still in her bed with her Prince in her arms. Ruka looked up to them. Gentle tears fell from her eyes. A small bit of her humanity had returned. _I think... I may finally be able to understand, Princess,_ she thought. _He's yours._

Then, the guards rushed in and gasped. Quickly, the grabbed Ruka and dragged her to the Queen. Queen Makoto glared down at her.

"Ruka," she whispered with a mix of anger and sadness, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

Ruka didn't reply. _I will not be defeated this easily! _The spirit that had been possessing her bellowed. Her eyes turned black, and she lashed out at the guards killing them all in one sweep of her clawed hand. Her humanity disappeared as quickly as it had returned.

"Very well," Makoto concluded solemnly, "I shall banish you and all of your minions back to the darkness from hence you came!"

"Your Highness no!" an advisor shouted. "You'll die!"

"It's for the best," she began summoning the Silver Crystal in her hands. "This way I can guarantee everyone a better and happier future this way."

She raised the crystal into the air silently making her wish. _I wish everyone could be happy, and I wish that this demon witch and her minions be banished to the darkness depths of space so that she may never been seen again! _She wished. A bright light filled the room. Ruka screamed with pain.

"Dead Scream," Rei whispered sending a bright red ball of light flying at the door.

The door shattered into splinters. She stepped out and gasped.

As the light faded, the Queen watched the people of her kingdom and the other kingdoms float into the night sky glowing her magic and the star's light. Her dress was torn, and she was wounded. Makoto leaned against a broken pillar.

Quickly, Rei ran to her side.

"Your Highness!" she cried. "Are they all..."

The Queen nodded.

"Rei," she whispered hoarsely, "as my last request... go to the Time Stream... and make sure they get down to earth to be reborn. Watch over them no matter how many lives they go through.. Leave me here, and do it quickly."

"Yes, Queen Makoto," she said sadly. "I understand."

Rei stood and ran back to the Time Stream. She watched everyone's journey with tears in her eyes. _Sayonara, everyone, _she whispered.

The Queen smiled, and she slowly drifted off to her rest amidst her broken kingdom.

Queen Shiori watched the night sky as a sudden meteor shower fell upon the earth. _What? _She thought as her eyes suddenly filled with tears. _What is this feeling? .. Kurama..._

As the centuries passed, a lone figure on the moon watched over the Princess and her friends doing as she was commanded, so very long ago.

She watched a young dark-haired woman run into the waiting arms of a young red-haired man. She smiled.

"You've made it, Princess," she whispered. "You've finally been able to be with your one true love after all this time."

The eyes of their friends smiled at them. Somehow, they all resembled the Princes and Princesses of centuries long ago including the girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes.

The young man pulled her close.

"My Moon Princess," he whispered to her tenderly.

"And my Earthly Prince," she whispered back.


End file.
